The Reuniting of the Six
by American14Writer
Summary: They caught One in Malaysia. They caught Two in England. They caught Three in Kenya. They tried to catch Four in Ohio. They caught Six in New York- But she escaped. They attacked Seven and Ten in Spain, but they fought back. They caught and jailed Nine for a year. That's eight Numbers, their location known, and their Legacies. But, where in the world are Five and Eight?
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

_**The Re-uniting of the Six**_

_Chapter One: _**Nightmares**

I shiver again as I hear the screams of the seemingly ever lasting nightmares fade away into nothingness.

As I open my eyes, I stare up into the ceiling. As many times as I have that dream, I can't shake the absolute fear it gives me each time I have it.

"Cyrus! Get down here now!" Dad yells from downstairs. "You're going to be late!"

"Be right there!" I call to him. I stare at the ceiling a few moments more, all the while holding the blue medallion that hangs around my neck.

"Cyrus!" I hear again.

"I'm coming!"

I shift out of bed, and place my feet on the floor. I stretch, and stand. I put on whatever is clean and pause for a moment. Again, I shake as I remember the dreams that have haunted me ever since the first scar appeared, and they only intensified with each new addition.

The first showed up on my first day of school ever, Kindergarten. I recall being so excited, this was all I ever wanted, as was what I wanted when I was 5. We had just walked in the door when I felt the scar, searing, burning, and torturing my skin, and I started to scream and scream. My father quickly realized what was happening, and he swiftly scooped me up, and we fled, and didn't return. That was the first time in our long series of moves. I cried that night because I really wanted to start school.

I am sixteen now, and I still dread sleeping at night. No one, not even my own father, knows.

But my nightmares give a positive side along with the negative. They remind me of who I am, the mission I have here on Earth.

I am Number Five, and the fate of two worlds, Earth and Lorien, rests on mine and the other 5's shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Breath

_Chapter Two: _**Morning Breath**

I clomp noisily down the stairs, one step at a time. I see my dad sitting at the table, eating breakfast and I grunt a "morning" in his general direction as I pass.

"Gah! It Lives!" my dad reacts. I turn, and purposely roll my eyes with emphasis, just for him to see.

"It was about time you came out of your hole and joined me for breakfast. I always wanted a daughter to make me late with all of her fussing, but never thought my son would become just like one." He says.

I'm not a morning person. I can't handle people before I drink at least half my coffee and put in my contacts. Doing that makes me feel better, as it quickly wakes me up. But I just came down stairs, and he knows that I haven't done either of those things yet. So… time to get him to shut up.

I turn back to him, and smile sweetly. He immediately stops his smirk. He knows I am about to attempt something, so he tries to get up. Quickly, I hold him still with my telekinesis. I cross back and stand in front of him, all the while smiling.

"Cyrus Lee, you let me go right this instant! I thought we established the rules: No Legacies when messing with one another!"

"Sorry dad, but you know I don't think straight in the morning. And you should know not to piss me off." I grin. Then I slowly open my mouth wide, take a very deep breath, and breathe right in his face.

His eyes widen in alarm. Then, he slumps and begins to snore. Gently, I let the hold on him go, and he falls back into the chair. I smile to myself, even though I know he'll get me back somehow, in someway. I'm always glad to get a chance to practice my Legacies.

I only have one Legacy right now that sets me apart from the others: Slumber Breath, as I call it. It's such an awkward power though; especially when I received it at the worst possible timing ever: about three months ago, right when I was going to get my first kiss, I yawned… Damn. I have to be extra careful when using it because it could easily come back at me, or I could send someone into a coma. But, that's only ever happened one (ten) time(s). And they all (half of them) woke up a few days later.

I turn away from dad and continue on with getting myself ready. When I finish five minutes later, I check the clock. About fifteen minutes until school started. I glance at Dad, and I realize my putting him to sleep might have not been a good idea.

But it was so very much worth it.

I continue to stare at his face. It's strangely smooth when he's not awake, without any worry lines, wrinkles or creases. I don't remember the last time I saw him like this. Wait, I do. It was before the third scar came almost a year ago when he started to really worry about me, and being super-over protective. I don't understand why though. I won't worry until Four is dead. As I continue to study his face, I suddenly realize something: He is not my biological father. He's my Cêpan, assigned to protect me and help me develop my powers. My actual parents died back on Lorien, along with most of the population. I guess because I was only four when they died, I can't remember them at all. When I think of my father, I think of Ian.

I shake out the thoughts and check my watch. Now I have 5 minutes until school. Well, I guess I did want to practice my Legacies. Better run. But first…

When I leave our home through the back door, Dad has a new mustache and a monocle made of permanent marker. He is _so_ getting back at me.


	3. Chapter 3: Substituted Professor

_Chapter Three: _**Substituted Professor**

I sprint through the wilderness that surrounds Arcadia Lakes, South Carolina. Not a lot of people come in through this part of the woods, so I am not afraid to run full out. The trees around me start to blur, becoming shapeless green and brown. I can't see the individual clouds any more, just white. I barely ever feel my feet touch the ground, so it feels like I am flying close to the earth. I believe that I am a bit faster than normal on Lorien; Dad even told me once that he had never seen anyone run that fast. Hey, I take the little victories.

Usually, I feel absolutely free and safe as I run. But right now, I have the oddest sensation that I should be nervous. Of course, since I think about being nervous, I become nervous. I try to just focus on the running.

It only takes me 4 minutes to reach the school 7 miles away. If I walked at a normal pace, it would have taken over an hour. The bell has just rung and I need to get to my first period class. I manage to get to the door before it is locked.

"Hello Ms. Parking!" I call as I rush- at a very human pace- through the door. She does not even bat an eyelid, as she is used to it by now.

"Hello Cyrus, nice to see you." She says as she shuts the door and locks it, trapping two other kids behind me outside.

I get to my class and in my seat before the bell rings again. The teacher is not here.

I look around at the people beside me, all chatting away. I lean to one of the girls across from me.

"Hey Aileen. Is Ms. Iam here today?"

"Don't think so. We have a sub, I think."

"Do you know who?"

She shakes her head "Nope. Sorry."

Just then, a man walks in. He was of normal height, and pale. He looked weird, wearing bell bottom jeans, had a mustache, and odd hair. He looked like he'd just stepped out of an Accountant's Catalog from the 80's or something. He wrote on the board, in messy, blocky letters that looked like they should belong to a first grader: Mr. Dorian.

He turns to face the class, making eye contact with a few people. I was one of those people. As we made contact, I was suddenly aware of the pendant around my neck, hidden by clothes, growing somewhat hot, and he breaks eye-contact. I still continue to stare at him, suspicious, my stomach doing flips, some voice in the back of my head trying to tell me something. I don't understand it. He was silent for a few more moments, waiting for the people in the back to quiet down. When they finally did, he spoke with a strange accent, struggling, like he'd just learned English last week. (**A/N: It sounds like excessive breathing and stuttering and halting. Like breathing that is simultaneous to speaking.**)

"Hello class, I am Mr. Moe Goah Dorian, or Mr. Dorian to you persons. I will be your substituted professor for the time being, as Ms. Iam has gotten sick. No I don't have any idea about what is wrong." He hands out papers to the people in front of the class, telling us how our regular teacher had left work for us to be completed, and we may work in partners, or a group of three.

I am immediately grabbed from two opposing sides. "Cyrus." I hear from two voices. I look to my left, and to my right. My best friends, Nick and Alea are the people I see.

Smiling, shaking off the feelings, I join my desk with those two. I take out a pencil, and start to look at the pages.

I did a double take. Something was really off about this Worksheet.

_Question 1: Do you believe in other worlds?_

_Question 2: Do you believe in Aliens?_

_Question 3: If the planet was invaded, what do you think would happen?_

And so on and so forth. I look to my friends incredulously and say something like: the hell does this got to do with English? They shrug their shoulders and we laugh. We answer the questions, until we get to question 20, an open response. _If few remaining Alien individuals came to Earth after their home planet being nearly destroyed and they were pursued by another group of aliens who were the ones to nearly destroy their planet, what do you think Earthlings should do? Discuss and prove your point._

Suddenly, it all came together, and I could finally hear the voice, my instincts, and understand.

The pendant heating up. The Charm working it's magic.

The odd questions about aliens.

Mr. Moe Goah Dorian.

Moe Gah Dorian

Mo Ga Dorian

Mogadorian

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4: End of an Era

_Chapter Four: _**End of an era**

I break out in an immediate sweat, the pains inside increasing until they threaten to overtake me and my heart starts to race as fast as though I was a human running 7 miles in 4 minutes. I struggle to continue my suffering in silence, when a small gasp escapes my lips. Nick looks over at me and immediately notices the sweat pouring off my brow.

"Man, you okay?" he asks, frowning. I shake my head. No, I am most definitely not ok. Alea looks up from the worksheet. She instantly looks concerned, and puts her hand on my forehead.

"You're burning up," she says. "You need to go to the Nurse." I decide I need to leave, and hope that Dad is awake. But, I don't want to have to talk to the suspected Mogadorian. So I weakly raise my hand and croak out a plea for help. She takes my hand in hers and leads me to the desk.

"Excuse me Mr. Dorian?" she asks. He looks up at her, and she continues. "Cyrus here isn't feeling very well. I felt his forehead and he's burning up. I think he may need to go to the Nurse."

He nods, and seeing the human gesture makes me even sicker to my stomach. "Of course. Go ahead." He waves us off.

She smiles and thanks him, and then she leads me out the door. As soon as we make it out the door, the pain starts to go away, but only a tiny bit. I realize that this may be an effect of the charm, to get me to leave. But I need to leave this building and never come back. Alea silently leads me down the hall and to the Nurse's office. She stops and looks at me, the stretches to kiss my check.

"Feel better." She smiles and begins to walk back. Did I mention my first kiss was her? Oh, and she doesn't know I am an Alien. She just thinks I am that good of a kisser.

Feeling a bit better, I head into the office.

But it's not the regular nurse.

She looks up at me and goes, "Yes, may I help you?" in the same accent as the Mogadorian in English. The pains come back full force, and I wince.

Shitshitshitshitshitshit.

"Um, yes, I'm not feeling all that well. I think I may need to go home."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Oh, my stomach keeps cramping, my heart is racing, and my forehead's burning."

"Let me feel thou forehead." _Thou? _She gets up and puts her hand on my forehead. It makes me shiver. Her, if it can be classified as a "her", touch is so not human.

"You are right. You are warm." Her hands leave my forehead, but brush down my chest. She stops once she hits the pendant. Wave after wave of pain hits me now. I hold back the urge to scream. Suddenly, she grabs my shirt and starts to speak very slowly.

"You can not hide from us anymore, Loric," she hisses.

My heart skips about twelve beats. I grab onto her shoulders and summon my Legacy of Strength, and throw her as hard as I can. She goes through the wall with a loud smash, and I know I have only seconds before who-knows-how-many Mogs swarm the area. I think of Nick, Alea, and all the other humans.

I go with my only option.

As hard as I can force my self to, I kick the wall, and it bursts open. I look behind me and I see the Mog that I threw starting to get up, and she is not happy. I jump and run, faster than I have ever ran before. Running from my friends, the longest place I've stayed. Right now, I only focus on the thing that will keep me alive now:

I need to hide.


	5. Chapter 5: Shocking Secrets

_Chapter Five: _**Shocking Secrets**

_Faster! Faster! _I scream to myself. I beat my own record for getting to and from school: Two minutes.

I see my house in the distance, and push myself as hard as I can. I am sure now I look like a blur, or maybe Road-Runner. I do not have any more concern for safety, or being discreet. They can't see me anyways, if they are even home.

I make it to the front of the house, and slow. I stop and use my Legacy of Telekinesis to feel the area around me. I do not feel any presence that I don't know. Only Dad. This means he is still asleep.

I burst through the door and I run to the kitchen. Dad is still slumped in his chair.

"IAN!" I screech furiously, reaching pitches I didn't even know I was capable of, slapping him hard across the face. He only stirs slightly. I curse myself.

I grab on his shoulders and shake him hard. "WAKE UP!"

He still doesn't. Let's see, how do you wake up a parent fast? Hmm.

I look into his face, and then, whisper in his ear: "Dad, I got a girl pregnant." It works.

He jumps up, furious, and turns to me shaking. "What the HELL! I TOLD YOU…OW WHY DOES MY FACE HURT!" He's about to off into a long tirade, when I interrupt him.

"Dad you need to stop right there, and help me pack." I say calmly.

"Why?" he says, still fuming.

"The Mogadorians were at my school," I say, and watch as his eyes widen. "I only told you that to wake you up."

He nods, and then rushes to pack. We don't have time to get everything, so I pack a few things: a picture, of two people back on Lorien. I can't tell who the other is, or how old they are, but I know one of them is me. That goes into my pocket. Also, a spare set of clothes, my emergency pack, and a photo, of me, Alea, and Nick. I fish my cell phone out of my pocket, look at it, and then squeeze it in my hand, crushing it instantly.

I finish packing, and then rush to meet Ian outside. He's already there, loading The Chest into the car. I stand next to him, and push it in. Once it is in, I throw my bag into the car. I get to the other side, and I am about to jump in when I feel the rush of energy, time slowing, and _**BOOM.**_

I duck and cover my head as flying debris surrounds me. I look up in horror when I realize that our house just blew up. I see Ian just staring at it, looking somewhat sad, yet, not _shocked._

"The _Hell_ just happened?" I shout at him.

"Well, we couldn't take everything, and we can't afford to be traced." He replies nonchalantly.

Sighing, I say "Let's get out of here before the police or _they_ show up."

Nodding, he jumps into the car and I soon follow. He starts up the car, and soon we are driving away from the longest place I'd every lived at, almost two years. God, how I would miss everything here, from the hole in the wall to Alea; I would especially miss my Alea. _My Alea. Sigh._

We are soon heading away from Arcadia Lakes, and towards some unknown location. A few hours later, after the last traces of adrenaline wears off, I can feel myself becoming upset, so I pull the picture of me and someone else out of my pocket and stare at it. For some unknown reason, it has a calming sensation on me. I feel like I should know who he or she is. I turn to Ian, who is staring at me from the corner of his eye, seeing me studying the picture.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Who's the other person in the picture?"

He looks very shocked. "What, you don't know?" He asks. I shake my head. "Huh, I've always thought you've known."

"I didn't. Who is it?"

"That's your sister."

You know that move you pull when you find out something shocking? When you just like freak-out-jump-and-yell-What Moment? Picture that, only 10 times worse.

After I was done with my spaz-attack, Dad looked at me and smiled at me. After I calmed down, I looked at him a few minutes in silence, digesting what I've learned.

Quietly I ask, "How old was she, the day on the attack of Lorien?"

He seemed to think for a few moments before saying anything. "She's your twin."

Another Spaz-attack. I can feel the tears start to form around my eyes, thinking of how I had a twin that I don't remember, and never will see again. Ian looks at me in wonder, and reaches out to touch my face. He asks, barely audible, what's wrong?

I reply, my voice-catching, the tears threatening to overflow, "I'm upset because I just found out I have a twin that I don't remember and won't see ever again."

"Don't talk like that!"

I sniffle, growing angry. "Why not?" I snap. "It's true."

"No, it's not."

I suddenly turn my whole body to look at him, more curious than upset or angry now. "What?"

He chuckles to himself, and then turns his head to me. "I keep forgetting you aren't as aware as I thought you were. Like I said before-"

"Just tell me!" I interrupt, becoming impatient.

"Your sister? She is Number Eight." He smiles at me, while my heart beat stops. His smile suddenly drops, and the expression on his face becomes one of absolute horror.

"Get down!" he shouts, and turns the car around, fishtailing so we face the other way. I do what he says and duck down and cover my head. I hear him unbuckle himself, and suddenly I am being smothered by a sudden weight. Just then, I feel this jolt, and suddenly, the car is being tossed over, and over again. Flipping, once, twice, thrice, 6 times. We land upside down, and the last thing I remember thinking, _My sister… Number Eight…_ before I black out.

**Cue the Dramatic Music! What will happen to Five? What about his sister? What has she been up to? Find out in the next few chapters! Rate and Review si'l vous plait (please).**


	6. Chapter 6: What?

_Chapter Six: _**What?**

_**Eight; Athens, Greece**_

I wake up in a sudden sweat, screaming, as I feel my pendant going ice cold; it feels as though someone took a piece of ice from Antarctica and placed it on my overheated body. I literally can see steam, and it hurts so much. I start to flail around, still screaming an earth-shattering scream in my bed, until Penny comes running in.

"Luna! What happening? What's wrong? Is Four dead?" she shouts.

"No!" I wail. "It's my pendant." I clutch it, ready to rip it off. But I know, the day that I rip it off, the day the Charm is gone.

Penny places a comforting arm around my shoulder. "It's O.K." she coos. "Everything will be okay."

"What's happening?" I howl.

"It's a warning system honey. It tells you of danger to one of the other numbers." She explains.

"Which one?" I sniffle, trying to keep in the pain.

"Five."

"Oh." I wipe my nose on my sleeve, as Penny rocks me back and forth. It's a little while before I can speak clearly and calmly.

"Why is it Number Five?"

"Don't you remember? Five is your brother." She replies casually, as if she just said, "Don't you remember you have hair?"

"Excuse me?" I look up at her in surprise. "No, I don't remember. What makes you think I would remember? I was three when we were split up, for God's sake!"

She's surprised by the sudden ferocity in my voice. "Honey, chill yourself out. There's no need to act this way."

"Yes there is!" I stand, angry. "In the last eleven years, did you not think to tell me that I had a brother? Did you not think to _ask_ if I even remembered him? DID YOU NOT-"

"Did you get your period?" She suddenly asks.

I falter, and just stare at her, longer and longer, she's growing uncomfortable. I can feel myself coming to a snapping point, so I quietly reply. "No. I just thought, that, maybe, you'd think that I'd like to hear that not all of my family is dead." And with that, I walk out of my room, and into the living room, where I sleep on the couch for the night.

Only I don't sleep. Not even close to it. I can't. Because I am too mortified. Penny said that my pendant acting that way meant danger has come to my brother, Five.

The only danger I can think of is the Mogadorians. Which means one thing: the Mogadorians have my brother.

Shit. Time to panic.

All I can think of now, is the words I heard before I awoke. _My sister… Number Eight…._

I must have managed, somehow, to get some sleep, because suddenly my eyes are closed, and I can hear the birds that signal early morning. I don't open my eyes, because I know it isn't time for me to get up. I just lay there for a few moments, when I feel the couch shift just a little bit.

I open my eyes just a crack and I can see Penny sitting down, watching me.

"I know you're awake." She says quietly. "I can see your eye."

I sigh, then push my eyes open the rest of the way. "What do you want?" I ask rudely.

She readjusts herself so she is almost completely faces me. "I want to apologize." She began. "I know that I should have told you about Five, and how I should have thought to ask if you even remember him." She pauses, watching my face. I keep it expressionless, waiting for her to get to the point. "I have decided now to tell you everything I was told to tell you." She continues. I immediately sit up, and she is a bit startled that she is suddenly looking at me dead on.

"Anyways… Five is your twin brother. You had an older sibling, who died fighting to protect you. He is the reason you made it to the field where the Elder cast the charm. Your parents… were… somewhat… daft. They couldn't really control all their powers, and sometimes, they'd pose a threat to you and your siblings. That is why, even though you should, you don't have any memories of your parents. The Elders decided that they posed too much of a risk for the twins to be safe.

"Twins are another part of this. I don't know if you know this, but twins are incredibly rare on Lorien. When you left Lorien, you and Five were the last twins on the whole planet. They are a total blessing, and they are very powerful. The last set of twins before you were the Elders, Lien and Loen. And speaking of… do you remember how the day of the attack, all the Elders, save the one that cast the charm, were all gone?" I nod yes. "Well, that's because all the other Elders recognized the potential you and all the other Numbers have. You were to take their places on the Council. The Numbers are destined to be stronger than the Elders ever were. So, what they did was, to insure survival, and make you stronger, they transferred their souls into you. Inside of you, Loen lives on.

"Another thing… there was supposed to be Ten of you that ship. Number Ten wasn't born on time. That's the only reason you have the charm, is because the last Elder was there to cast it. The mother of Ten was due a few days before the attack.

"Right now, I'm assuming you want to hear of Five? Well, from the moment you were born, you were joined at the hip. I mean that literally, you tried to glue yourselves together. When you were born, you were both blonds. And, as you can see, you are a brunette now. I can only assume he is too. You two had the most interesting set of eyes. While yours stayed a constant, fierce silver-blue, like they are now, his was constantly changing, from blue to green to gray to gold; sometimes all four. Right before we had to leave, your brother insisted on being number Five and you being Eight. The reason? 'They'll have to go through me to get her.' Possibly the sweetest thing I've ever heard. It broke mine, and his Cêpan's heart to tear you away from one another once we reached Earth. You wouldn't stop crying.

"Did I ever tell you about my husband? He was the nicest man I have ever met. Every day he continued to surprise me. I think of him everyday…" She trailed off, lost in her memories, positively glowing.

"It must be sad, then," I speak up. "To know that he's gone?" To my utter surprise, she chuckles. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh he's not gone; far from it. What I am to you, he is to Five." She smiles. _Processing, processing, processing….Loaded._

"Your husband is my brother's Cêpan?" I ask.

"That's right."

"Ok…" I say, uncertain on how to react.

"Well… It's," She checks her watch. "5:15 in the morning. I've kept you up long enough." She stands, and kisses the top of my head, and walks off, calling a good night over her shoulder. I automatically lay back down, staring up at the ceiling, until I cannot bear it any longer and close my eyes.

It was possibly the best sleep I've ever had.

Until the Nightmares come.


	7. Chapter 7: Important Discoveries

_**Sorry for not posting for a while. **_ _**I lost interest. Anyways, here it**__** is.**__  
_

_Chapter Seven_: **Important Discoveries**

_**Five, Chihuahuan Desert, USA**_

I awake immediately and painfully. I am laying face down, the grit from the dirty pavement pushing itself into my skin, the sun beating down on my back. I jump to my feet, and wildly look around. _What the Hell just hit us? _I think to my self, unwilling to reveal my location by speaking aloud. God, the sun is really hot here. I raise my hand to wipe my fore head of sweat, when I see blood coating my arm. And there is a lot.

But, no open wound.

Is this… even my blood?

_Ian!_

I begin to frantically look for him, when I spot his shoes. I flit over to him, and realize that he's trapped under the car. I waste no time, lifting with both my mind and my body, and chuck the car a good 50 feet away. I am looking left and right, trying to see if there's any danger close by. I crouch next to Ian and flip him over, immediately regretting that decision. Ian's body is completely covered in blood, the blood is still gushing, and he's very pale. I can feel my heart breaking, when I see the small little things that save me.

The almost undetectable rise and fall of his chest; the beating of his heart present in his jugular; the twitch of his eyes behind closed lids, all of these signs tell me that he's still alive.

But only just.

_Beep… Beep… Beep. _

I frown. It was annoying to me as that alarm that lets you know that the door is open or you're not strapped in. Where on Earth could that is coming from? It can't be the car; I just destroyed it even more by throwing it. So what is it?

Suddenly, I feel the same movement of air as earlier, and time slowing.

It's only instincts that rescue me and Dad from what comes next.

I grab his shirt, and jump straight up, using all my might to propel myself twenty feet straight up, still hanging on to Ian.

It's only barely enough, and the force from the blast pushes me another ten or twenty yards. I lose my grip on Ian, and we both land separate, and I drag along the ground a bit.

I groan, and push myself up even though it hurts like hell. I can feel myself being lifted higher, and I am suddenly face to face with a Mogadorian. He's a lot bigger than the ones at school, and uglier. He smiles this terrible, evil smile, and he has a weapon in his hand. My heart starts to beat faster, sweat pouring down my face now. He starts to raise his weapon, and he swings it towards me. I close my eyes, knowing that this is my ending, and let out a breath.

Suddenly, I am on the ground, lying on top of a snoring Mogadorian. I stand up, confused. And then I smack myself across my forehead. My Legacy… God, I am a failure of a Garde. I would die so quickly in battle. My memory is so terrible that…

Ian! Where is he? And then I see him, crumpled on the ground like a discarded piece of trash.

I move myself over to him, and inspect him over. Those faint signs of life are even less noticeable now. What can I do?

I can hear more of the Mogadorians.

I stand, fully, and tall, and turn around. I can see a huge group coming towards me, and I see red. I can't even explain what I did next. Some instinct buried in the back of my head comes to life, and I start to raise both my hand, and unclench them. Fireballs shoot up from my hands. I don't even question this.

"You want to play hard ball?" I yell. "Well, I hope you brought a glove!"

With all the force in my body, I pitch the balls towards them, fire expanding, becoming bigger, until it's as big as a house. Mogadorians couldn't even move out of the way, before they burn to death. I can hear their high pitched screams, and I allow a smile to myself.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see them, on top of a mountain. I twist, and send more fireballs towards them, but I miss. I keep trying, but to no avail, the fire either burns out, or I miss. I can see them laughing at me, and my anger reaches new levels.

I growl, and then scream out. My muscles seem to know what they are doing, even though I do not. My hands come together, and everything shakes. The mountain starts to landslide, then it… collapses in on itself.

I… how am I capable of this? I didn't even know I could do this… let alone be able to cause this must destruction and I…

Wait… I could feel my instinct starting to go away, and the most pressing matter coming back to me, Ian.

I flip around, and crouch down next to him and I realize, those tell-tales, they are gone.

I can feel the tears starting to come, and I lay my head on his chest, my hands balled up into fists. I feel cold, like ice, deep in my bones, even in this desert. The sobs start coming from my chest.

When, he breathes, loudly, clearly.

He's alive!


	8. Chapter 8: In the Flip of a Coin

**I would like to take now to renew the disclaimer, I did not write, create, publish, nor do I own the movies I am Number Four, or the Lorien Legacies.**

**I would also like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for the nothing but positive reviews. **

**Now, without further ado…**

_Ch. Eight: _**In the flip of a coin…**

_**Eight; Athens, Greece, Two Weeks Later**_

I came to school a little late Monday, because of a "little" problemI had with my face and hair, meaning I looked like a scientist that just had something blow up in her face. It was not pretty. As I walked into the building, I am directed by the attending teacher to go to the office to get a pass. When I get there, the secretary looks up.

She smiles at me, and she says "Well, hello Luna! How are you dear?"

With a smile, I reply "I am very well, thank you for asking Ms. Parking."

"Why are you late?" She says as she writes me a pass. That's one great thing about being on good terms with all the teachers: You don't get in all that much trouble.

"Ugh, my hair and face just refused to cooperate with me. My hair was almost literally standing straight up." I reply.

"I don't believe you. You look perfect now." She laughs as she gives me my pass.

"Oh thank you! I like your earrings." I say, as I take my pass.

"Thanks, now off to class with you!"

I obediently nod and head off to class with a wave. When I make it to my class, the French Teacher has already started the class.

"Je vous remercie de vous joindre à nous, Mlle Chevalier." (Thank you for joining us, Miss Knight) He says dryly.

"Je m'excuser Monsieur Duval. J'ai promène a l'école aujourd'hui parce que ma maman ne pouvait pas conduire moi." (I am sorry, Mr. Duval. I had to walk to school today because my mom could not drive me.) I say this perfectly.

"Pourquoi pas?" (Why not?)

"La voiture est en panne." (The car broke down.)

He waves me off. "Aller à votre chaise." (Go to your seat.)

I smile and say "Merci." I go and I sit down, noticing how all the kids are staring at me in awe.

My friend Nikki leans over. "How on Earth do you mange to do that?"

"Do what?" I ask innocently.

She gives me a dirty look. "You know exactly what I am talking about. How can you speak so fluently? I can barely speak remember to speak Greek half the time." Nikki is from England, as I was I, when we both started here. But I wasn't really. She sometimes forgets, and starts to speak in English.

"I don't know. I guess I am just that more talented that you."

"Funny. Oh, you and I need to talk urgently and as soon as it is possible."

"And this is about…?"

Just then, we are interrupted by the principal, who sticks her head into the room.

"Bonjour Mr. Duval! I have that new student with me."

"Oh right! Send him in, send him in!"

She disappears for a few seconds, and then returns with a boy in tow. The principal stands in front of the class and addresses us.

"This is Peter Miah. He is from Rhodes. I expect you all to welcome him and treat him with all the respect that he deserves." She turns to him. "Good luck."

He nods and puts his attention to the teacher. "Oú suis-je assis?" (Where am I sitting?)

Mr. Duval is surprised. "You will sit next to Nikki, the girl with the loud mouth." The class laughs. The boy smirks. "That is, the only empty desk."

Peter thanks him, and heads towards the desk. Mr. Duval thinks a minute and says, "Mr. Miah?" Peter turns and acknowledges him. "Were you in the advanced program at your old school?"

"No. I didn't take French." He turns and sits at his desk. Mr. Duval is clearly puzzled, but is clearly not all that confused to make a joke. "Well, it looks like Ms. Knight finally has competition."

Nikki looks at me, and I can clearly read the expression she has. I switch to English, because I know we are the only ones who speak it.

"You don't know him." I say disapprovingly.

"So?"

"You can't already like him."

She sighs. "I know… but he is so cute."

"Am I now?" A voice says behind her.

Nikki jumps and turns to look behind her. Peter is smirking, and is trying to not laugh. I crack up at Nikki's expression, seeing how she is so mortified, switching between blanching and blushing. I make eye contact with Peter, and he lets the laugh go. Mr. Duval stops teaching, and stares at us, along with most of the class. I realize none of them understood Nikki's embarrassment, so I just laugh all the harder. Peter and I laugh for a long time, and Nikki joins in after a few moments. Finally, Mr. Duval clears his throat.

"Would you three like to tell us what you find _so funny _as to interrupt my class?"

"No." We say at exactly the same time.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you not hear us?" Nikki says. "We said no." I shoot a glance at Nikki, mouth hanging open. Peter had one eyebrow up in disbelief. Meanwhile, Mr. Duval was turning all shades of red and purple.

"Nikki, you have detention for the rest of the year." He says through gritted teeth. I can see the look of terror in her eyes. She can't afford detention, and her parents would absolutely _kill_ her.

So I try to reason with him, as I know he's over reacting.

"Mr. Duval… she didn't mean it." I begin.

"Are you defending her?" he glares at me.

"That's a ridiculous question." Peter says quietly. "Of course she is." Mr. Duval ignores him.

"Uh… yeah, I am?" I say uncertainly.

"Well, have fun defending her in detention for the rest of the year!" My heart just drops. I have never ever had a detention, and it'll go on my permanent record. I will never be able to get into a good school now.

Unless…

I stand up. Mr. Duval asks me what I am doing. I ignore him, and take in a deep breath.

"Oooooo." I sing, an unearthly tone coming from deep within me. I can see the effects of my song on the face of everyone in the room, jaws dropping, heads falling, and eyes becoming unfocused. I continue to harmonize for a few minutes.

"Mr. Duval," I say in a sing-song voice. "You don't want to give me or Nikki a detention, do you? It'll make me very sad." I pout for good measure.

"N-n-no." He stutters.

"Good." I say with glee, a huge smile.

I finish my song, and sit. Everyone is clearly confused, but, Mr. Duval gets everyone back to work.

I like my Legacy. I found out about it a few years ago, when I was in the talent show. I was new in the school, and people generally ignored me. I'd always had a passion for singing, and I thought maybe I would win everyone over with a song. Well, I started singing, and it's going well, when I notice everyone is swaying to the song, faces in complete bliss. I remember thinking to myself "I'm not that much of a good singer, am I?" As it turns out, I have the Legacy of Song, and according to Earth and Loric folklore, I am a Siren.

My song made everyone there like me, students, teacher, and parents. The charm only lasted a few weeks, but that was all the time I needed for people to get to know me. I didn't change myself to the kids, no façade. Everyone got to know the real me, and they genuinely liked me afterwards. The only person I didn't affect with my song was Nikki, and she's my best friend because she got to know me without any pushing. The song that just came from me was different from the first song. The first had the intent to charm, and the one I just did was to manipulate. It's bad, I know, but it's a win-win. I wonder how Nikki took her first song from me.

I glance at Nikki, but end up seeing Peter instead. He is staring at me out of the corners of my eyes. He seems more… shocked than confused. Or maybe he has a crush on me.

_Sorry boy, _I think with a smile _but this girl is taken._

Later that day, Nikki and I were walking to my house from the school. We had other kids around us, and I could tell by Nikki's face that she wanted to talk, but in private.

Soon, we reach my house and we say bye to the other kids. Penny is in the living room when we get inside, and she look up and smiles at us.

"Hello Nikki, I have not seen you in a while; what's it been, about 20 hours?"

Nikki laughs, and says, "Hi to you too, Ms. Knight."

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Penny. Ms. Knight makes me feel like I am my mother_._" She jokes.

"Ok _Penny,_" I say. "Me and Nikki are going upstairs."

"Nikki and I." She corrects.

I give her a look. "Whatever." I turn and push Nikki towards the stairs.

We walk upstairs and I immediately flop onto my bed. I sigh. "Today was such a good day. I got an A on that Chemistry test, got out of detention, didn't get in trouble for being late…"

Nikki hesitantly sits down on the bed next to me. "Well… yeah… I'm sorry to have to ruin it."

I pause. Then I sit up slowly next to her. "Excuse me?"

She averts her eyes, "You know that party on Saturday that you couldn't go to?"

"Yes…"

"A few hours after I get there, I see Alec, your boyfriend Alec, sitting on the couch. I know that it's weird, because you told me that he couldn't go either. At least that's what he told you."

I slowly nod. I don't like where this is going.

"I felt like something was wrong, so I watched him for a little while and… he's cheating on you."

I felt like my whole world was just ripped away from me. Jacob was my everything, the love of my life. We had plans to go to prom, be the next King and Queen, and be the next power couple. I knew I couldn't marry him, I'd have to be with another Loric to save my planet. But I wouldn't love that other Number. Lorics can only love once, and I loved Jacob with all my heart, and I thought it was mutual. Apparently, he didn't feel the same way.

I can feel tears coming, and I choke out "Are you sure?"

"A girl came over, sat on his lap, and they started making out."

And with that sentence, I dissolve completely into tears. Nikki reaches out and holds me as I sob.

In the flip of a coin, my life is ruined, and my heart shattered.

_**Not sure about this, as I have a hard time writing heart-breaks. I have the next few chapters planned out. Let me know what you think in that little blue box. What's it say? Review? Oh yes, do that. And Rate. And tell your friends please. **_

_**Have a good day!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9: Better

**Clarification: In the last chapter, I accidentally had Jacob as Eight's everything, when Alec was her boyfriend. I had Alec as Jacob before, but felt like Jacob was a bit overdone. Oops. My bad. Thank you _twilight-hearts-gallagher_ for pointing that out.**

_Chapter 9: _**Better**

_**Eight; Athens**_

The coming night was hell. I was constantly tortured by my usual nightmares, but this time, I was haunted by the face of my soon to be ex.

_I dreamed of our first date. We were sitting to dinner, and all was going well, when he reached over and took my hand._

_"I'm really glad I met you Luna." He said, smiling._

_I returned it to him. "As am I. You've been showing me such a good time. I can already tell that this will be a long relationship."_

_"Oh it will. But then I'll rip out your heart." He said._

_I froze. "W-w-what?" _

_"Oh come on. You really expect me to tie myself to a freaky alien like you?" He was still smiling, laughing even._

_I tried to take my hand away, be he just held tighter, his smile growing bigger. No, not just his smile, he was too. He grew, and his face changed shape until I was staring at a Mogadorian. I screamed and tried to free myself, but it was no use._

_The Mogadorian was suddenly holding a knife, and he plunged it straight to my heart._

And that is when I woke up for the tenth time that night. I almost cried when the sun came up. Not sure if from happiness that I didn't have to deal with the nightmares anymore, or upset that I didn't get any rest and I have school.

I got through my morning routine, with Penny constantly asking me if I wanted to stay home, or what's wrong. I hadn't told her what Alec had done yet. I wasn't sure when I was going to. I didn't need her to be in jail for murder.

I trudged into school, dreading the day. The only thing I was glad for was the breaking up of me and Alec. I slowly go over to where Nikki is standing, and she sees me approaching. She smiles apologetically, and walks to me and embraces me. I fight to keep the tears in.

_I won't break down, I won't break down._ I chant to myself. She releases me, and whispers into my ear. "He's over by the water fountain. I did everything in my power not to kill him."

I nod gratefully, and take a deep breath to steady myself. I head over to that fountain, and I soon spot him in the crowd. He spots me coming over and smiles. "Hey babe, why'd you cancel our d-"

He's interrupted by my hand across his face. I allowed a little bit of my "extra" strength to go into the blow, so he turned 180 degrees and falls over. He scrambles back to his feet and shocks me by saying: "What was that for?"

"_Do not even freaking try to pretend you don't know what that's for!_" I screech.

"Luna, honey, calm down." He tries, unsuccessfully, to put his hands off of me.

"_Get your god damn filthy hands off me you cheating bastard!_" I push him hard, and he stumbles back a couple of back and falls on his behind. He has fear in his eyes; he has never, not once, seen me like this. By now, I've drawn quite the crowd of curious onlookers.

"_I know what you did last Saturday!_" Shock in his eyes. "First, you say you're going to be with your family all day, but then you go to the party instead. Then, one of my friends sees you _making out _with another girl! _And then you pretend not to know it happened?_

"Alec Kade, You and I are through!" And with that, I turn and stomp to my class, the crowd disperses in front of me, not wanting to be next in my rampage. I allow a small smile to plant itself on my face as the upset clogging my chest fades away.

Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I am going away for a week, with no computer access, so I wanted to get something out before I leave. But I will be planning on planning the chapters out. Have a good next week or so, and be safe on Independence Day (For those who celebrate it.)**

**PEACE OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10: Partners

_Ch. 10: _**Partners**

_**Eight**_

Later that day, I am sitting in History class, trying to ignore the stares that people were giving me and pay attention to the Punic Wars. I didn't meet all that much success, considering the teacher was also giving me these subtle, sideways glances. This wasn't all that surprising, considering the fact that teachers are known to be worse gossipers than students.

"And that was the end of the Peloponnesian War," she finished. "And now time for the end of the unit project!" Groans echoing across the room.

"I know, I know, they _are_ boring. But, I decided to make it more interesting by making it for partners." A chorus of "Yes!" went around the room this time.

"You all know the drill, go to it!"

The people around me start paring off, for once not begging to be with me, probably because of my little _show_ earlier today. I didn't care. I usually decline them, because they aren't necessarily intelligent. I like working alone. But, since this was a partner project, I needed a partner. I look around the room, seeing if anyone is single still. Everyone else was only speaking to each other, and avoiding eye contact with me. The only person that wasn't, was the new boy. He had his hand supporting his head, and was staring off into space.

At least he seems to be intelligent enough. I cross the room to him, and feel people watching me.

"Hey," I spoke to him. He moved his eyes over to me, and watched me, not saying anything. I waited, but he didn't open his mouth. I found this somewhat disturbing, but, I continued. "Since this is a partner project, and I don't have one, and it seems you don't either, do you want to work together?"

He seems to consider for a few moments, then replies "Sure. Why not."

"Ok, meet me after school, and we will go to my house."

"I have to do something, but I'll try to get out of it."

"Ok. Meet me outside school, and let me know." And then I turn, go back to my seat, and start planning the topic.

A few periods later, I'm standing outside the school, waiting and watching for Peter in the crowd of students.

"You're not good at watching out for people, are you?" was whispered into my ear.

I can now officially say that I have jumped a mile. I turn to him and glare at him. "Was that even necessary?"

He smirked. "Of course. I'm just letting you know you need to work on your watching skills."

I just looked at him. "So can you come over or not?"

He frowned. "I guess so."

"You 'guess' so?"

"Well, my dad didn't give me a straight answer. But he said something about 'never missing a practice', so I'm guessing it's his logic for letting me skip it."

"Seems legit. Let's head off."

We head towards my house, making small talk. I learn that he is from Baths, England, and he is currently living with his Dad. He moved here because his Dad wants to be near the setting for his new book to get a feel for it. I also learn he's decently observant, telling me accurate assumptions he has of people.

"So what do you practice for?" I ask.

"Practice?"

"You said that your dad said something about 'never missing a practice'."

"Oh, that. Well, I compete in, uh, Spelling Bees."

Well that's quite surprising. "Spelling Bees, huh? Well, there's a Spelling Bee at school. You should enter."

Was it me, or did he look somewhat nervous? "Well, I can only compete professionally."

"Ah, I see." I nod, and then glance up. I notice something that makes me want to kill, and fills me with rage. "Why is _he_ here?" I demand.

"Who?" Peter asks. He follows my gaze, and sees what I'm currently glaring at. "Oh."

Alec is at my house, sitting on the porch, his feet up on the railing. He notices Peter and me approaching, and he stands up. He makes his way towards us. I stop and grab Peter's arm.

"Should I be worried?" Peter asks quietly, keeping his eye on Alec.

"I should be able to handle it. Just keep on your toes." I answer.

Alec comes to a stop about 5 feet from us, and even from this distance I can smell alcohol. How much did he drink since school ended? He spreads his hands out in front of him. "I've been waiting for you."

"Like I care," I spit at him, filling my voice with venom. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

I scoff. "Yeah, sure, an apology will make everything better. Let me tell you what, how about you take your apology and shove it up your-"

Peter nudges me. He gestures to the little children across the street.

"-butt." I say through closed teeth.

"And who is this? Your new boyfriend? Wow, you get over break-ups quickly." His voice is filled with sarcasm. "Sluttish bitch."

Before I can say anything in defense, Peter jumps in. "You know what you sonofabitch, I don't even know you, yet I already hate you. For the record, I am here to work on a project. I am not dating Luna. You need to leave. Now."

"And who's going to make me?" He taunts. He steps forward a few feet, closing the distance.

"Just go away." I tell him.

"I won't until we talk." He makes a grab for my arm. He doesn't get that far. Suddenly, Alec is on the ground, screaming in pain, and Peter is standing over him, twisting his arm. I hear an audible _crack_ and Alec screams even louder.

"And that is why you don't touch a girl." Peter says, satisfied. He looks at me, smiles and says "Come on, partner."

I look at Alec, then back to Peter and shrug. I return to his side, and we make the way to my house.

**Well, that took longer than I thought it would. Not sure how I like this, more of filler type of chapter.**

**Next chapter hopefully will be out soon.**

**Peace and have a good day.**


	11. Chapter 11: Learning New Things

**Well, here I am, at 5:30 a.m. writing this. **

**I have terrible sleeping patterns.**

**Also, no life.**

**:(. **

**Chapter Eleven: **_Learning New Things_

Moments later, Luna and Peter were sitting quietly around her dining room table, researching. They were both comfortable in their silence, as if this was a normality for them, but, Luna felt as though she needed to speak, to say something, anything, to let it be known how grateful she was.

Finally, after a little internal debating, Luna spoke up. "Thank you." **AN: They are speaking in English right now, not Greek.**

Peter looked up at her, "For what?"

She snorts. "For what? For standing up to him of course."

"Oh," Peter says, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "That was nothing."

"You broke his arm."

"No, I dislocated his shoulder, which is a lot more painful."

"Why?"

"If the shoulder is not re-set properly, it'll be painful for quite a while.

"So, how did you learn to do that anyways?"

"My grandfather used to have a martial arts academy, which my father went to, and he in turn taught me."

"So you're like a ninja?"

He laughed. "Well, I _can_ use nun-chucks, throwing stars, and sai swords."

"Really?" She asks, impressed.

"Yes."

"Have you ever needed to use it?"

He hesitates. "Well, last year I was walking home from the martial arts academy. My father and grandfather were both out doing something that I cannot remember, and could not drive me back home. I was fine with that, as I did not live far. It starts to rain, so I decided to take a shortcut that would take a few minutes off my walk. I was not supposed to go that way, because usually a bad crowd hangs around there. But, it was beginning to pour, so I dismissed the ban.

"I walked down the alley, and I hear a splash, like something dropping in water. I stop, and listen hard. Suddenly, someone pushed me from behind and I fell into a puddle. I looked up and realized that I was surrounded by five guys. I froze momentarily, and then I reminded myself of my training. I kicked one guy's legs out from under them, get to my feet and back away quickly, unzipping my equipment bag, never taking my eyes off my attackers. I pulled out my stars, and say 'Come any closer, and you'll regret it.' They laughed, and one of them started coming towards me. I shrug, trying to be nonchalant and say 'It's your loss.' Then I threw the star. That star damn near took out his eye, and fractured his skull. Long story short, it was the first time I ever needed to fight for real, and I used all my weapons, knocked out three, messed one's body up, and made another one disabled." He pauses.

"Did you get in trouble?" Luna asks.

"Surprisingly not. These guys were known thugs and druggies, so they took my word of self-defense. I did lose my weapons though. I didn't have a permit or something like that." He makes a face. "It pisses me off though. They were a gift."

"Who gives a person dangerous weapons?" Luna says incredulously.

He seems to smile sadly. "My mother." He then stares out into space, obviously reminiscing in his memories.

Luna goes silent for a few minutes, surprised. She debates whether or not to ask about his mother, but then she realizes she doesn't know him well enough to ask. So instead, she says, "So, lets get back to work, shall we?" He silently nods, and then they get back to work, only speaking to ask each other a question about to project. Peter and Luna only spoke decently again when Penny walked into the house.

"I'm home." She announces, her voice immediately filling up the entire house. Luna smiles to herself.

"In here!" She calls. Penny comes in, smiling, starting to ask about her day, when she notices Peter sheepishly sitting next to Luna. Her eyes narrow, and she's about to say something, when Luna speak up. "Mom, this is Peter, a boy from school. Me and him are working on a project together."

"He and I." Penny says absently. She turns to Penny, and bluntly asks in English, "So, is Alec alright with you hanging out with a cute boy like him all day?" Peter quickly looks up at her, and then looks down.

"Mom, he can speak English."

"Oh." She shrugs her shoulders, as if it didn't really bother her. "So does it?"

Luna sighs. "No, it shouldn't." Penny could tell Luna wanted to say more, but didn't want to say anything in front of this boy. Penny studies her face for a minute, then smiles.

"So Peter, are you staying for dinner?" Ms. Knight asks.

Peter glances at the clock. "Oh, no, I am sorry. I cannot. My father is expecting me home at any moment."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, I should be good."

Peter gathers his things and heads out. Just as he is about to pass by Ms. Knight, she reaches out a hand and stops him. He stops and looks at her, suddenly nervous. Luna's Cêpan studies him closely.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she finally asks.

"Uh, no ma'am." He replies, still nervous.

Penny stares at him a little while longer before nodding and letting him pass. She and Luna stare at each other until they hear the click of the door. Penny then sits next to her "adoptive" daughter.

"Alright kiddo, what do you want to tell me.

"Oh, Mom." Luna sighs.

(_I am A LINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNEEEEEEEEE_)

"Mom, you really need to calm down." Luna said from dining room table, as Penny stormed around the house, looking for the phone, yelling obscenities in Loric.

"_Calm down? You want me to calm down? I AM CALM!_" Penny screeched in Loric. "_The son of a bitch needs to pay!_" She finds the phone and starts to dial, but Luna grabs it from her using telekinesis.

"First, you need to stop screaming in Loric. Second, it's already been taking care of." Penny suddenly looks at Luna, her eyes narrowing.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Alec came over, drunk, and started to threaten me. He tried to touch me, but Peter broke his arm, I mean, dislocated his shoulder, which is apparently more painful."

Penny sighs and sits down. "I knew there was a reason I liked him. But seriously, Luna, you can't allow things like that to happen."

Luna looks at her oddly. "I can't _allow _things like that to happen? Penny, I didn't even blink before it happened. And, if it was just me, I would have thrown the bastard to Italy." She paused, and then adds as an after thought, "After breaking every bone in his body."

Penny pinches the bridge of her nose. "If you draw attention to yourself, we will move."

"Not going to happen."

"Alright then. See to it."

(_I am A LINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNEEEEEEEEE_)

Over the next two weeks, Peter and Luna spent every day after school together, trying to get their project done.

During this time, the pair got to know each other, and became good friends. They would switch off each other's houses, so Luna met Peter's father, Jacob. She liked him quite a bit, seeing a lot of mannerisms that reminded her of Peter. Mr. Miah stayed home most of the day, because he was a writer and didn't need to leave the house. Luna noticed that the man held his ribs every time he walked, and his stride was very stiff. When Luna asked, Peter shrugged and replied with: "He was doing some roof work about a month ago and fell off."

No mention of Alec was made, nor was one needed. There were no consequences of Peter's actions, mostly because Alec was too afraid to. They found this out one day as they were walking down the hall. They overheard a gaggle of girls asking him what had happened to him, and they saw Alec in a sling.

"Yes, Alec, what did happen to your arm?" Luna asked with mock curiosity. Peter smiled at him somewhat threateningly. Alec visibly paled, and mumble a completely false reason.

Nikki's crush on Peter grew. Luna found it sweet and adorable at first, but then it quickly became obnoxious as she kept asking her about him, with what Luna found as jealousy. Luna made sure that Peter was aware of it. When she told him, he just smiled and said that he knows, he's flattered, but he has a girlfriend back home.

After the two weeks was up, and their project was handed in, they met in the lobby after school. They look at each other uncertainly.

"Now what do we do with ourselves?" Luna asks.

"We could go to the coffee café after school today. Just as friends, I mean." Peter suggests.

Luna smiles apologetically. "Sorry, I have plans with Nikki for tonight."

"She could come too."

"Maybe, let's see." Luna searches for Nikki, before spotting her as she comes around the corner, obviously looking for her. "Nikki!" She calls, waving her hands. Nikki sees her, and gets to her.

Luna proposes the course of action to her, to which Nikki eagerly agrees to, sending a-not-so-discreet-look at Peter.

Moments later, they are walking to the café taking a shortcut through the woods, with a river nearby. Nikki relentlessly asks Peter questions. Peter answers them with grace, but Luna grows annoyed, she is about say something, when she hears something to make her stop mid-stride.

She notices that Peter also stopped, and is frowning. Nikki sees this and asks them what they're doing.

"Thought I hear something." Peter said.

"You did. I heard it too." Luna said, carefully. She suddenly feels tense, like she's ready to run.

"Well I didn't. Let's go. I want to get there before tomorrow."

Suddenly Peter gasps, and screams "Get down!", grabbing them both and throwing them to the ground.

A loud blast resounds over their heads and Nikki screams. Right after the blast is gone; they are struggling to their feet. As they stand, what Luna can only describe as a Mogadorian appears out of the forest surrounding them. The only thoughts that she can comprehend are "_They found me"_, as more start to surround them.

Luna has no idea what to do. There are obviously more on the way, and she had these two humans to take care of. Should she run with them or leave them to die, or stay and fight?

A Mogadorian raises it's gun like thing, and her indecision makes her freeze. It's about to shoot, when the Earth starts to rumble and shake, and suddenly a pedestal made of stone shoots out of the ground, and the Mog goes flying.

Luna is shocked. She didn't do that, which means… she looks to Peter, standing tall, anger in his eyes. He stretches out his hands and fire appears in them. He goes in a circle, shooting at the Mogs. Some move out of the way, but some take a direct hit.

Nikki yelps, and Luna is immediately unfrozen. She twists around to see Nikki being picked up by one of the hostile aliens. Luna feels an anger that she has never felt before and she growls. Suddenly, a roaring of water is heard, and… water?... hits the Mog dead on, and he drops Nikki, who crawls away. Her instincts kick in, and she begins to take control of her new Legacy, twisting her hands, making the water into ice, freezing, impaling, grabbing Mogs and throwing them to the ground.

They finish the last Mogadorian when suddenly, a growl from above could be heard, and both Peter and Luna lookup. In the air, they can see these odd looking creatures. And they are most defiantly not on their side.

The creatures take flight, flying down and shooting something resembling slime balls at them. Peter shoots flame and earth at the creatures, but miss, and Luna throws ice balls at them, but to no use. The frustration mounts, until finally, it burst out of Luna in the form of a tornado.

It rips the flying creatures from the air, causing mass chaos. Finally, the tornado disappears, and all that is left is the bodies of the flying bird creatures.

The two Loric teenagers stand still for a moment, breathing heavily. Luna makes eye contact with Peter.

"Your name isn't Peter, is it?"

He shakes his head. "No it's Cyrus." He looks at her. "What is your Number?"

She half smiles and says "I am Number Eight."

The look on Cyrus's face is one she'll never forget. "Eight?" he asks, disbelieving.

"Yes, what's yours?"

He hesitates. "I am Number Five. I don't know how much you've been told, but… I'm sorta your twin." Cyrus half smiles.

Luna stares at him, and then reaches out and crushes him in a hug.

Finally, she found her twin.

**God damn, that was long. Well, what do you think? Sorry it took so long, I've been busy.**

**Who guessed he was Five? **_I didn't._

**I would also like to ask: I've been thinking about doing another story, this one to do with the Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra series. What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12: Surprises

**Chapter 12: **_Surprises._

_**Five**_

I like surprises.

Especially ones that end with me finding my sister.

I'll bet your wondering how it came to pass. Well, in the two weeks before Ian and I moved to Athens, Ian was left in a critical condition. Since I really needed it, the Legacy of Healing presented itself to bring Ian back from the dead. I'm not sure how it's possible for me to do that, but I won't question it.

After the fight, I had to move Ian. The problem was, he was still unconscious, so I have no idea where to go. I pick a direction, hoist Ian up, and begin walking. After about a mile, Dad wakes up, delirious. I think he is in pain, most likely also dehydrated. I sit him down for a few minutes. I have no idea what to do, when suddenly, the voice in the back of my head, my instincts, comes out. I close my eyes, and send out my Earth Legacy in a wave. It reminded me of that T.V. series, Avatar.

Anyways, my Earth Echolocation comes back to me and shows me a map of the underground, and the above ground for miles around. I am shown a cavern of water underground about 2 miles away, and a building about 4 miles away in the same direction. I pick up the struggling Ian again, and walk a lot faster in that direction. I stop about an hour later above the spot where I saw the water. I make sure Ian was a safe distance away, before making a huge hole where the cavern was. The hole starts to fill rather quickly, with water. I wait for it to fill up and then I separate any dirt from the water, making it mostly safe to drink.

I made a bowl of the clay I find is located a few hundred feet below, fill it with water. I remember my science class, and how to clean water of the bacteria, so I boil the water, using my Fire Legacy. I try to hand the bowl to Ian, but he keeps looking away from me. I try to keep his head still, but it won't stay still. I am forced to make the earth to keep his head where I need it to be. I grab his chin and forced his mouth open, and I pour the water into his mouth, and then shut his mouth until he swallows

I repeat the process a few more times, and then I hoist him up again, and walk again. Another hour later, I come to find the little run-down hovel that I saw. I walk to the door, adjust Ian onto one shoulder, and then I try to open the door.

Locked.

I channel a little bit of my strength, and then I tried it again. The door knob falls off, and I push the door open. The inside is small, but it would have to do. I lay Dad onto the small couch that was located on the far wall, and I notice he was asleep, which was good. Now I could go ahead and try to figure out what to do.

Water was not a problem. I could just run to that cavern and make a river to the house. We wouldn't be cold, as I noticed a fire place. My main concerns were healing Ian and food.

I could try to heal Ian, but I wasn't sure how I could. I have no idea how I did it in the first place, so how could I do it again?

What about food? I have no idea what's safe, and what isn't. I don't know how to hunt. There are no cities for hours in any direction. I could run there, but I can't leave Ian incase of another Mogadorian attack, and I can't bring him with me, because people will ask too many questions, questions I can't answer.

First things first, check Ian's wounds. I kneel beside his sleeping body, and I slowly remove the torn clothing, revealing his bare chest.

There is nothing there.

How? I mean, Ian is still obviously in pain, so what could it be?

Then it hit me.

He had no wound that I could see, because his wounds are on the inside.

He is bleeding on the inside. My healing must only work from the outside, in.

I start to panic. I quickly laid my hands on his chest and squeeze my eyes shut. I try to bring back the thoughts, instincts, _whatever it was_ that saved Ian.

It doesn't work. I don't feel the chill. I.. can't do it. I can't save Ian.

I can't save my Dad.

I start to cry, frustrated. My nose starts to run, and I bury my face into his chest. I stay there for at least another hour; I raise my head, realize its dark out now, and it is freezing. I stand, and try to compose myself. I walk over to the fireplace, and create a fire. I cross my arms, staring at the fire.

I get closer to the fire, and I sit directly next to the fire.

I still feel quite col-.

Wait.

This isn't my ordinary it's-cold-and-I-have-goose-bumps cold. It's more on the _inside._

I jump up and flit across the room to Ian. I put my hands on his chest, and I wait.

For the longest time, I wait, feeling the energy slowly leave my body, as I repair Ian's broken one.

Then, Ian moves slightly in his sleep, and his eyes flutter open, and I see that they are bloodshot.

"Hi Ian," I say

"Hey Buddy," He croaks out. He clears his throat and tries again. "Where are we?" He sounds a little better, but he definitely needs a drink. I should have gotten it while he was sleeping.

"In the desert still. I found a house, and here we are."

"How did you defeat the Mogadorians?" He asks. I just make a ball of fire in my hand. His eyes widened. "Another legacy came in? That's great!" He gets a little too excited and he begins to cough. I rub his back until it passes.

"Now I'm almost afraid to tell you that's not the only one." I say, smiling. Ian's mouth just falls open.

"What else?" He asks, as excited as a child on Christmas.

For an answer, I send out a small earthquake, and say "I also healed you when the Mogs attacked."

"_Three legacies in one day? I thought that was impossible._" He mutters to himself in Loric.

"_Apparently it isn't._" I tell him in the same language. "_You of all people should know Ian," _I stand up. "_Nothing is ever impossible."_

Over the next few days, I created an underground river that leads to the cabin, and create a small pond out back. I would heat the water, and kill all the bacteria. Then, I would also have to wait for it to cool, before I could give it to Ian.

I never felt thirsty.

I would then try my hand at hunting. I became pretty good at it, using my telekinesis to kill the animals as quickly and painlessly as possible. I felt horrible, and I couldn't eat anything I killed. It was nesscessary, though, and Ian did not care.

I visited the scene of the wreck to see if I could find anything worth salvaging. I moved the car back to its tires and searched it for anything. I only found the picture of my sister and I. _Number Eight. _I stare at the photo, wishing I knew what she was like, when suddenly, I start to feel dizzy. I sit down in the drivers seat, and try to fight back the nausea. I feel like I'm about to faint, when suddenly, I'm in a different place.

_I'm walking through the halls of a school I've never been in before. I look at the posters on the walls, and they read strange words, yet, I knew exactly what they say. A woman is walking down the hall with me, talking in a language I have not heard before, yet, I know exactly what she is saying. _

"_I'm sure you will love it here, Peter. We're one of the best schools in Athens. It's a very close knit school, and we've never had a problem with bullying." She beams at me, as if I should be impressed by that. I wasn't, every school I've been at claimed the same thing._

"_Oh, here we are." We stop at a classroom, and she opens the door, and sticks her head in. "Bonjour Mr. Duval! I have the new student with me."_

"_Oh right!" I hear, "Send him in, Send him in!"_

_The principal looks at me, and grabs my hand and pulls me into the room. _

Suddenly, I'm back in the burned up truck in the desert. I can feel my whole body start to relax, even the muscles in my head. I realize that I was shown my future, and in the not too distant future. But why do we go to Athens? I don't know. But there's a good reason for it.

I put the picture in my back pocket, and scavenge the area for any supplies that may have been thrown from the truck. Luck was with me, for I found our duffle bags. I go through it, and find just about everything. In Ian's bag, I find two fake passports. I open one, and my face stares back. I read the name and see that it's Peter Miah. Looks like I have a new name for Greece.

I pick up the duffle bags, tuck in my Loric chain, and I run back to the cabin.

A few days later, Ian was walking around, his healing process advancing years ahead because of my power. One night, we're sitting at the table, and I was watching him eat. He sees me staring, and he wipes his mouth. "You know, you should probably be eating." I shake my head.

"I think I'm going to be a vegetarian." He raised his eyebrow at me, and I just shrug.

"Okay, you've been quiet for the past few days, what's wrong?" He asks.

"The other day, when I went to the truck, something weird happened." He forgets about his food, and he's staring at me. I tell him about my vision, and then I tell him what I've been mulling over the past few days. "You see, Ian, I think it's time we start looking for the others."

"Are you sure? Is what we'll find in Athens?" He asks. "One of the others."

I shrug. "Maybe. I was shown Athens for a reason. I think it'll be stupid not to go."

He nods his head slowly. "How are we going to get there?" he asks.

I blink; surprised he would ask me that. "If we could get to the nearest city, we'd be fine. Just hop on to a plane and fly out there."

"Kid, how do you expect for us to get there with no passports and no money."

"I never said we didn't have those." I call to the bags that I stashed on the second floor. They come floating down to the table we're sitting at. His eyes widen. He clears his throat. "And how do you expect us to get there?"

"I've been working on that."

The next day, Ian and I stood out in front of the hovel that had been our home for a week now.

"So how are we doing this?" he asks.

I grin. "Just wait."

I close my eyes and send out my echolocation- thing as far as I could reach it. I sensed a city about 50 miles north of here.

"There's a city about fifty miles north of here." I say, still closing my eyes.

I concentrate now on the transportation. Out of the earth, I grab a chunk, and I start to mold it. When I was finally done, I looked at our transportation. It was a large box, with seats, and a compartment large enough to hold our bags. I look at Ian and grin. He whistles. "Impressive. How's it gonna move?"

"Get in and you'll see." I gesture at the craft, and a part of it that looks suspiciously like a door opens. He climbs in, slow and stiff, and sits down. I take the bags and put them into the large compartment. I jump into the craft and close the door. I look to Henry and smile. "You ready?"

"For what?" He asks.

In my mind, I imagine the entire craft just picking itself up and moving, and it did.

"Woah!" Ian yells. "Wow! Oh man! What are you doing Cyrus?"

"Flying." I turn the vehicle north, and we head towards there.

The next day, we flew to Athens. I looked for the school I saw on the web, until I found the one that felt the best. And it was the only one with a woman principal.

I can't believe that I didn't notice that Luna was Loric, or my sister for that matter. How did I not see the scars, or the necklace? How did I not realize when she sang, and everybody did what she wanted? I don't know, and I really don't care. I finally found my twin. That's good enough for me.

_Huh. That took a long time to write. Well, it's done now._


	13. Chapter 13: Together Again

**So this is re-uploaded for a few mistakes I made.**

Chapter 13: **Together again**

_**Eight**_

I held my brother tighter. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. He rocks us back and forth. I pull back to see his face.

I notice that what Penny told me was true. His hair was brown. His eyebrows were a bit thick. He had dimples when he smiled. The only thing that didn't match up was his eyes.

"Why are your eyes different?" I ask.

He laughs. "Oh, I wear contacts." He reaches up, and touches his eye. He pulls out a small piece of brown. He looks at me know, with one brown eye, and a blue eye, that, if you look close enough, could see specks of gold in. "Better?" He asks. "Better." I agree.

"What the Hell was that!?" I hear to my right. We turn our heads and we see Nikki on the ground. She stares at us, wide-eyed. "Who were those people? What were those things? What… what _are_ you?" She keeps talking, asking the questions I had hoped she'd never had to ask.

Cyrus and I make eye contact, and he raises his eyebrow. I nod at him, and we turn back to Nikki.

"Nikki," I start. She looks at me, quiet now. "Everything you know about me is false, every thing from the first time we met. I am not from England. I've never been to England. I have only lived in Chicago, Paris, and Rome.

"I am not originally from any of those cities. I am from the plant Lorien, millions of miles away. My planet was attacked and destroyed when I was two years old. Nine children and their Cêpans managed to get off the planet before it was destroyed. Cyrus- Peter- and I are two of them. In fact, we are actually twins. Each of us has our own powers, called Legacies. I have the power of the Siren, and as you just saw, the power to manipulate Air and Water. Cyrus can…" I look at him. "What exactly can you do?"

"I can manipulate fire and earth. I have the Legacy of Hypnos. I also have the Legacy of Prediction." He says.

"Right," I continue. "The alien race that attacked our planet tracked us here, and they are hunting us down all around the world. They already found and killed Numbers One to Three. Four is next. And then…" I trail off, looking at my brother. He looked at me, and half smiled. I remembered that he had insisted on being Five, just to be a line of defense before me. "We think that they want to exterminate us, and then destroy all life, so that they could live here."

I look at her. "Do you believe me?"

"So, what your saying is, my best friend is an alien, and everything she ever told me is a lie, is basically a superhero, the new kid is also like her, they're twins." She pauses. "Oh, and your also being hunted by a group of hostile aliens bent on destroying humanity."

"That's about it."

"I don't want to believe you, but I do."

"You do?" I ask, surprised. She seemed to take it easy, that everything I ever told her was lie, and that her best friend and her crush are alien siblings.

"Yeah. I mean, what else is the explanation, other than you're an alien? I mean, it explains so much." Nikki looks at me, and smiles weakly.

I chuckle, and reach my hand out to her to get her off the ground. She takes it, and I pull her into a hug. After a moment's hesitation, she hugs me back too.

We pull apart, and she asks "So what happens now?"

Cyrus and I look at each other. "I guess we get our Cêpans and figure out what to do." He says.

"So, we get Penny and Ian?" I say. We both grin at each other, clearly having the same thought.

"What?" Nikki asks. "Did I miss something?

They didn't dare to use their cell phones, so the three of them went to a nearby café to call Penny. They figured the Mogs had bugged them or something like that. So, as they traveled through the woods, Cyrus and Luna threw them as hard as they could. Luna hopes they landed in the Aegean.

"Hello?" Penny says, sounding tired.

"Penny?" Luna says.

"What's up kid? What happened to your phone?" She sounded more alert; something in Luna's voice must have told her something.

"Can you come and get Nikki, Peter, and I and drive us to Peter's house? We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Luna thought about how to answer her. For all she knew, the Mogadorians had tapped every phone in the area.

"It's… personal. There are a lot of people around; I don't want them to know."

"Oh. Okay. I'm coming. Now." She hears the car engine start up in the background. "Two minutes."

A few minutes later, they were in the car driving toward Peter's house. Penny kept glancing at Luna, wanting to ask questions.

They arrive at Peter's house, and Peter, Nikki and Luna gets out of the car. Penny looks at her in confusion.

"Mom, get out of the car, we're going to see Peter's dad."

"Okay…" She got out of the car, slowly. Luna sighs, impatient, and grab her hand and start pulling her to the front house. "Luna! What's going on? Luna!"

Luna ignores her. "Cyrus, go get your dad."

"Will do." He says, and he flits into the house.

"Wait, what the hell? Where'd he go? Why'd you call him Cyrus?" she looks at her, pleading with Luna to tell her what's going on.

She stops and stares at her exasperated. She seriously hadn't figured it out yet? "Mom, Cyrus is Number Five!"

Her eyes widen, and her mouth drops open. "S-so that means…."

"Yes!"

Suddenly, she's running in front of Luna, dragging her behind. She manages to grab Nikki as Luna is pulled along to the front of the house. Penny rips the door open, and runs inside, calling "_Isaiah! Isaiah! Mon amour!" _again and again in Loric, when a voice calls back to her "_Mara! Mara! Mi amore!" _

Cyrus comes down the stairs, holding onto his dad's arm, slowly guiding him down the stairs. You could clearly see that Cyrus was having trouble keeping him from running down the stairs. Mom stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring at him. When Mr. Miah reaches the bottom, he rips his arm out of Cyrus's grip and quickly hobbles his way to his wife, who rushes to meet him. They collide, and Penny starts to squeeze him tight, when he lets out a groan. Penny starts to pull back, when he grabs her back and kisses her. They break the kiss, and go back to holding each other tight. Luna can visibly see Penny shaking as she cries. Mr. Miah was trying hard to stop himself from crying, and failing.

Luna stands in the doorway, still holding onto Nikki's arm. She looks at Luna, confused. She realizes Nikki was never fully explained to what was going on.

"Penny is my Cêpan, and Cyrus's Cêpan is her husband. They haven't seen each other in… twelve, thirteen years I think." Nikki looks at her, still confused.

"Why not?"

"Because, when we landed here, the Nine had to split up, and not make contact until the time is right, and our Legacies developed. If we did, the charm we had would break, until we split again. It was for the best." Cyrus says, as he walks over to us.

He grins at Luna, and he stands next to her, as they watch the loving reunion. Cyrus reaches down and clutches Luna's hand, and they smile slightly at each other. Abruptly, Cyrus's face goes blank, and his eyes turn a bright gold.

"Cyrus, what's-" Luna begins to ask, before every thought leaves her head, and her eyes turn silver. She gasps.

_Together, the twins look at the ruins of an entire neighborhood. An entire street, decimated. Just completely turned to ash, burned rubble, charred wood, and broken stone. _

_Mogadorians are patrolling around, moving all the smoking large pieces of wood from out from the pile that was once someone's home. . One of the Mogadorians let out a disturbing, high pitched noise that made Luna and Cyrus want to stuff their ears, if they could move. _

_In the pile, they could see a few bodies, just lying there, still smoking. The Mogadorian lifted charred, hopefully dead bodies, and carried them over to the debris- covered sidewalk. As they got closer, Cyrus and Luna recognized the bodies, with matching rings on their fingers. _

_They were Penny and Ian._

_ They were dead. _


	14. Chapter 14: Leaving Greece

_**Chapter Fourteen: **__Leaving Greece_

The twins are suddenly forced into their bodies, and realize they're staring at each other, eyes fading back to their original hues of blue, which reflects the horror each felt. They can hear Nikki talking at them, but her words sound muffled, like they are hearing the world through pieces of cotton. All Luna and Cyrus could hear was the screech of the Mogadorians.

Abruptly, noise came back to them, and they looked around them. Nikki was staring at them, looking concerned, asking questions, and their Cêpans were silently staring at them intently. Luna is staring at Cyrus with horror, while he just looks grim. Nikki trails off, realizing no one is going to answer her right now.

Luna is the first one to speak. "Wha… What the hell just happened?" She asks, staring at Cyrus, then at Penny and Ian.

"That, Luna, was my Legacy of Prediction or the Oracle. I'm not sure how you saw it, but you did."

"It's because you're connected," Penny interjects.

They look to her. "Connected how?" Luna asks.

"For one, you're touching," Ian says. The twins look down and see their hands still intertwined in a death lock, gripping each other tightly, the vision causing them to tense. On reflex, they release each other, and rub their hands. "Also, your twins, who, as you should know, are rare. Rare things are special. Therefore, you're special, even among the Loric. From what we can remember, you are connected mentally, physically, and emotionally. When one hurts, the other knows."

"Which, Luna, is how you knew Pe-Cyrus was in trouble," Penny adds. Luna nods, making the connection, while Cyrus looks confused. She shoots a look at him, and mouths she'll explain later.

"Twins are also connected by their powers. They'll share a lot of the same powers, and have powers that cancel each other out. They'll have powers that complement one another, and ones that they are immune to, and ones that they bring out in one another."

"While I'm enjoying this nice lesson, we should probably go. Like, now." Cyrus says.

"Why?" The twins exchange glances.

"We found out about each other, today, when we were attacked by Mogs." Luna begins. Their Cêpans take in a sudden breath, look at each other, and move as if to pack.

"Wait." Nikki says suddenly. Everybody jumps a little, forgetting she was there. She'd gone silent, and just listened. "What about me? What am I supposed to do?"

"Go back to a normal life. Forget us. Say Luna moved. I don't really care." Ian says, as Cyrus takes his arm, and helps him up the stairs. Penny and Luna are half-way out the door, Penny gripping on Luna's arm, when Luna stops, and looks back at Nikki, her best friend.

_You knew this would happen eventually, _a voice reminds her cruelly. _You know better than to be close to humans. You knew that you were going to have to leave her behind. She's a danger to the mission, and she could in fact slow you down and get you or your brother killed. _

She shakes her head. _She's my best friend, _Luna thought.

She turns around and makes eye contact with Cyrus. He nods. Strange, how they barely know each other, yet, they already know what the other wants. She smiles at Nikki. "You come with us of course

"WHAT!" Penny and Ian say, both whipping around. Ian almost falls down the stairs, and Cyrus barely catches him. "She can't come with us!"

"Chill Dad," Cyrus says, setting him back on the steps. "It'll be fine. I know it will." He says.

"Even so, how are we going to take her with us? She has family. They're going to want her to be with them. We can't just take her with us and not expect repercussions."

"Just say I went on vacation with you." Nikki replies, hopeful.

"That's ridiculous," Penny says, "We can't just say we're suddenly taking you on a vacation; your mother would never agree, and you'd have to come back."

"It actually would work." Cyrus suddenly said. His eyes had a golden glow. "I'm not sure why, but she'd agree. She is able to come with us because her mother will be arrested for drunk driving, her third strike. The trial would be a few months later, and she'll be convicted for a year. She is too ashamed to have her daughter at the sentencing with her." He blinked, eyes fading. "Huh. That's weirdly helpful."

Nikki sighs, shaking her head. "I thought she was over it by now. Well, what am I going to do? I can't change the future."

Luna and Cyrus exchange a pained glance, quick enough that no one else saw.

Penny lets out a huff. "I guess she can. Let me just call her mother while we get moving. Now, give me your phone Nikki."

Nikki tosses her phone to Penny. "The pass code is-"

"Already know it." She unlocks the phone, and is calling Nikki's mother as she walks out the door, followed by Luna and Nikki. Cyrus and Ian head back the stairs to start to pack their lives back up.

"Why do you know my password?" Nikki demands as they get in the car.

Luna shrugs. "There's a reason there's no pictures of me anywhere. I delete them off your phone. I told it to Penny so she could delete them if need be. Also I can't have any social network."

"And this is because?"

Luna sighs. It was getting annoying having to explain everything to Nikki. "Because, if my face was out there, people could be all, 'Hey, I know that chick," and it would get messy, and I would have to move, and change my style again. I'm running out of hair options that look good on me."

Penny hangs up the phone and tosses it back to Nikki, without looking at her.

"Your mother is okay with it, as long as you talk to her once a day. We will stop by our house first, and then will go to your house."

They drive in silence until they reached the Lorics' house, where Penny informs Luna that she has to drive Nikki over to her house to pack and talk to her mother. Luna has to pack for Penny and herself.

The Loric teenager got out of the car, and Cêpan left her at the house. She walks up the steps to the house that she's lived in for the past few years. She starts to pack, when she come across the Loric Chest. She remembers when her first Legacy came in and she wanted to open chest.

_She ran into her house, screaming for her mother. Penny slid into the room, brandishing a kitchen knife as a weapon. When she saw Luna unharmed, she lowered the knife to her side, and demanded what's wrong. _

"_I got my first Legacy!" she squealed with delight. _

_Penny's face broke into a grin. "No way!" She dropped the knife, and she grabbed Luna by the side, and lifted her into the air. She put Luna back down and took her hand. Penny led Luna to the dining room and sat her down. Penny vanished into the kitchen, with Luna's knee jumping up in the down. Penny returned with the teapot she brought when they came to Greece, under the impression that they were from England, and set it in front of Luna and quickly pours them each a spot of tea and sits down._

"_Tell me everything." She demands. She quickly does, telling her all about the talent show._

"_The Legacy of Song." She breathes out. "I thought they were all gone." _

"_Why are you so shocked?"_

"_They're not exactly common, Luna." She said, with her lips pursed. She smiles. "Fun fact. Sirens were actually Loric women- and sometimes men, but mostly women- with the Legacy of Song. These women lured humans to them and to their ships where they could be examined and make sure that the Human Genome was going along nicely."_

"_Were the gods also just Loric?" Luna asks._

"_Yes, Lorics who interacted with humans under the pretense they are gods, so the primitive human minds could understand us."_

"_So demigods would be hybrids?"_

We had gone on like that for a while. Luna gets the feeling now that she changed the subject on purpose. But why?

Her Chest is by her feet, and their bags strapped to her shoulders. She waits a few more minutes, knees bouncing in anticipation. She notices Penny's car come winding down the street. Even from her house she can hear their arguments.

"I still don't understand what you could possibly do with _all _your clothes, makeup, books, and random objects?"

"I need it. It's what makes me, me."

"Really? A globe you got in the neighborhood kiosk makes you, you?" Penny pulls up in front up me, and Luna opens the back door and places everything inside before slipping in. Nikki turns and sees the Chest.

"What's that?"

"A Loric artifact. It holds almost all of the Loric items we brought with us to Earth." Eight replies.

"Can I see inside?" She asks.

"Be my guest." Luna says, facing the front towards her. She turns eagerly to look at the chest, tries to open the chest. She frowns when she can't open it, and then she notices the lock. She picks it up, and she studies it. "There's no keyhole." She says, as if it might be a joke.

"Nope. Our ancestors created a way of locking things with out keys, by using magic. Only Luna and I can open it together." Penny says.

"Can you open it now?"

"No." She says firmly.

"Why?" Eight asks, curious.

"Because I said so."

And that ended the conversation. They stay silent until they reach Five's house, where they see the blinds move out of the way at the sound of the approaching car, and Five's face peers out. He brightens and disappears. A second later, he comes out of the house carrying everything while Ian slowly makes his way down the front steps. Luna grabs her stuff and puts it in the back and looks at Cyrus to let him know to do the same. She goes back to the front and tells Nikki to sit in the back with her and Five. She gets out and Ian slowly takes her place.

Luna climbs in the back and sits in the middle, missing the way that Nikki's face falls. Nikki climbs in after her and sits down in a huff. Cyrus opens the door and jumps in. Penny starts the car, and starts to back up.

"Where are we off to?" Five asks. The two Cêpans exchange glances.

"Guess."

"England?" Nikki immediately guesses.

"No." says Penny.

"Italy?" Cyrus says.

"No." replies Ian.

"Spain?" Luna says.

"Nope. C'mon guys." Cyrus and Luna look at each other.

"Caribbean." They say together, firm with certainty.

"Correct."

* * *

Sorry this took so long. I'm trying to be more attentive to this.

Also, for those who read The Rise of Nine:

_Spoiler _

_I am so mad that Eight turned out to be a boy and Five is hinted at being a girl. I was so close!_

_/spoiler_

Anyway, have a good day. I already have a few ideas for the next one. Until then!


	15. Chapter 15: Planes, Predicting, Puking

**Chapter Fifteen:** _Planes, Premonitions, and Puking_

_**Five**_

"I hate the middle seat," Luna grumbles as she sits next to me on the plane. She runs her fingers through her blue streaked hair.

Before we got on the plane, the Cêpans decided Luna, Nikki, and I should alter our appearances a bit. We stopped by a pharmacy to get hair dye and scissors, and we wound up in a restricted gas station bathroom trying to quickly change our looks.

Luna had decided on blue highlights. She had frowned at the mirror, trying to figure out what else she could do further. So, I showed her my range of color contacts. We both picked a deep forest green. Nikki, watching us, asked if she should change herself to look like us so we could use the family card as a cover story. We thought it was brilliant. Nikki emerged with dark, almost black hair, and eyes a few shades lighter than ours.

When it was my turn to change my hair, Luna volunteered to style it. She surprised me by knowing exactly what to do, as I felt her expert fingers run through my hair, changing it up. I asked her how she knew what to do.

"Well, when I first discovered my hair, it set out to learn how to change it and style it, thinking that it would come in handy when I had to move again. By the time I turned ten, I was styling not only my hair, but Penny's as well. When I moved to Athens, I would often braid girls' hair, style it, and give them tips on it. I also cut boys' hair too. Well, Alec's at least." She said, referring to her ass of an ex.

"Please don't style my hair like his," I say, earning a laugh from her. She assured me she wouldn't. We lapsed back into a comfortable silence, until she spoke.

"Hey Cyrus? When's your birthday?"

"June 21st. The summer solstice. Why?" I can see in the mirror her hesitate.

"So is mine."

"Really? I never really got to pick it. Ian always did."

"Penny always picked it too. Maybe they decided on a date before we split up."

"Isn't the summer solstice in a few weeks?"

"Yeah. Happy early 17th birthday to us!" We laugh. "Okay bro, your hair is done." I looked at my hair. It was shorter, standing up, but not in spikes.

"I'll take the middle seat," I hear Nikki offer, bringing me back to the plane. Luna turns to her, and they lock eyes. She shakes her head.

"Absolutely not. I rather you didn't have to scramble over me to puke, possibly not making it."

"I haven't vomited in two years!" Nikki protests.

"You just want the window seat, don't you?" I interrupt. She turns to me and nods. "O.K., all you had to do was ask." I slide over and she sits next to the window.

Penny and Ian come on the plane. They look different. They didn't change a lot of things, Ian now has green eyes and Penny has darker hair, but that's not it. They look… happier. Penny almost glows, and Dad can't stop smiling. They stop next to us.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." I acknowledge them, going along with the family charade.

"Did you find your earring, Mom?" Luna asks, which is asking if they found anything they didn't like. If they didn't find it, it would mean we would have to leave the plane and get on another flight.

"Yes I did. It was in my pocket the whole time." She laughs. "Silly me."

"You guys comfortable?" Ian asks, which is code for "Is anyone on here giving you a weird sense?"

"Yeah, we're comfortable," I confirm.

"If everything is okay, we will be a few seats behind you." They go sit down.

"I hate being on[[ planes," Nikki mutters. Her face is starting to pale a little.

"Take offs and landings are the worst parts." I whisper.

"Overseas is just smooth sailing." Luna says reassuringly. Nikki settles back into her seat, knees bucking, chewing on her lip, and sweating a bit.

As we start take off, Nikki goes rigid, and her face starts to take on a green color. She grabs tightly onto the arms with the seat, and I fear that she will break it, so I offer her my hand. She grasps it, quickly and painfully, making me gasp as she digs her nails into my skin. Luna looks up from her book to us, and when she sees my pained expression and Nikki's continually greening face, she bursts out in laughter. Once we are finally in the air, and the pilot informs us we can move about the cabin, Nikki leaps out of her chair, blessedly letting go of my hand, and bolts for the bathroom in the back. Still chuckling, Luna leans in to speak with me.

"Two years ago, Nikki and I went on a class trip to France. She barely made it to the air when she had to vomit. I needed her to have an aisle because she would have to go through me like last time and possible not make it, like last time. The smell was awful."

"So when you said that it was smooth sailing overseas, you were just telling me in advance she would be fine?" I ask. She nods.

"While we've got a moment alone to talk, we should get our stories straight." Luna says. "First off, why did you come to Athens?" I quickly fill her in on my life, starting from that day I left my school in America. She stays silent for a few minutes after, mulling over something.

"Don't you think it's weird that our best friends have the same name? Nick and Nikki?"

"Yeah it is. And our significant others were Alec and Alea." I think it over. "Well, like our Cêpans said, we are connected. Maybe we were mirroring each others lives?" I suggest. She looks thoughtful.

"What did Penny mean when she said that thing about you knowing I was in danger?"

"Oh. A few weeks ago, while I was sleeping, it felt like my pendant had heated up to at least 300 degrees. Penny told me that it was a warning system to me that one of the numbers, you, had been injured. I'm guessing that was when you were attacked." She pauses for a second. "Also, when I woke up, I had the thought '_my Sister, Number Eight," _running through my head.

I can feel my body freeze with surprise. "Luna, that's the exact thought I had before I blacked out!" Her eyebrows shoot up, and then come together. We stare at each other, studying each other.

[Five, can you hear me?] My jaw drops. I heard Luna's voice, but her mouth didn't move.

"I guess you can." She spoke aloud.

'How did you do that?" I whisper in awe.

"Just direct your thoughts at me." She advises.

I close my eyes and think at her. [Uh… Hi?]

[Well, this is kinda cool.]

[Kinda? Now we can have multiple conversations at once.]

[I wonder if we can send images.] I send her a memory.

[Who's- Is that us?]

[Yep. On Lorien. I have a photo of it.]

[Where is this photo?] I dig through my pockets, until I pull out the picture of us as kids. She reaches out to take it, when our hands brush each other. I can feel that familiar dizziness as my Legacy takes over. Luna's eyes start to faintly glow, though it is restricted behind the green contacts.

_Suddenly, we are in another time and place. Luna and I are holding onto the photo, and Luna's eyes are glowing a more bright silver. I can only assume mine are too._

_[Where are we?] She asks. I look around, and take in the foreign landscape._

_[We definitely are not on earth.]  
_

_[Are we on Lorien?]_

_[I think we might be.]_

_[I thought so. How'd we get here?]_

_[I think this is my Legacy, but why aren't we seeing anything?]_

_[I dunno, but it explains your gold eyes.]_

_[Well, shall we look around?] I suggest._

_[Let's.] She takes her hand off the picture, and suddenly she's not with me any more. I twist around looking for her._

_[Luna? Luna!] I call. My voice echoes. I put the picture into my pocket. [Where are you?] I start to feel something pulling on me, my Legacy trying to show me something. I fight it, waiting for my sister. I feel a sudden pressure on my hand, and Luna's standing there next to me. _

_[Apparently, we have to be connected for me to see what you see.]_

_[Hold on tighter then.] She adjusts her hand a bit, and I let myself be taken over by my Legacy. We start to float away._

_[Where are we going?] Eight asks._

_[We're going wherever the thing we need to see is.] Together, we fly to my vision, where ever that is. _

* * *

**Okay, so I got the idea for the … thought telepathy thing from the Animorphs. Don't judge me. **

**I think I'll make the next chapter a different Number. Either Four, Six, or Seven. Not sure yet. **

**Anyway, au revoir mes amis. **

**EDIT: So, apparently, the less than and greater than signs don't work here, so I updated it a bit. Sorry if you already read it and were confused.  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Having a plan for once

**So here we are starting to get into ****Rise of Nine**** territory. If I was you- I'm not, don't worry- I want you to read that book before hand. But, you don't have to, unless you like spoilers. Whateves, I'm not your mother. Just a person on the internet. Don't mind me…. Okay, mind me. **

**Please do not read past this if you have not read all books up to date. This way, it'll make more sense. **

**Have you read it yet? Have ya? Do it!**

…

…

…

**Alright, read it then.**

**Chapter** **Sixteen:**_ Having a plan for once_

_**Six**_

I awake, my body still aching. Sitting up, I look around the crummy room I fell asleep in, with it's kind of dingy wall paper. Next to me in bed, I see Marina still sleeping peacefully. Over on the other bed, I notice Ella, sleeping with someone next to her…

Sarah.

I remember everything in a hot flash, every memory that sleep hid from me: Setrákus Ra, the black tar, losing my Legacies, the desert, finding Sarah, _everything. _I gasp loudly enough that Marina starts to stir. I quiet, and wait until she settles back down and is breathing deeply. I slowly slip down from the bed, cursing every squeak the cheap mattress makes.

I slide onto the floor and sit up. I make my way quietly across the room to the door to the bathroom. I open it slowly and then stand in front of the toilet. I proceed to empty my stomach.

_Ugh_, I can't remember feeling that helpless since Katarina and I were captured and she was killed. So helpless, I could only watch as the ones I love are attacked. I spit into the porcelain bowl and stand and flush it away. I go over to the sink where I wash out my mouth. I grab one of the complementary toothbrushes and brush until all I can taste is mint. I wash my mouth out some more and spit into the sink. I look up in the mirror and start to see someone standing there watching me.

I breathe again and she comes into focus. I can see her expression now, worry scrunching up her tiny face. Ella.

Ella is number Ten, the youngest of us all. She was only a baby when she got onto a different ship than the rest of us, which means she's now twelve. Her ship was filled with Chimæra, a species of shape shifting animals that come from Lorien. We think we know where her ship is now, but we don't know where the Chimæra are. Ella tells us that her and her unofficial Cêpan Crayton had them hid all around the world, just like us. They kept one with her, Olivia was her name. She died, protecting Ella and Marina.

"Are you okay?" She asks, and I realize I've been staring at her in the mirror. I nod, wondering if she is okay. She's just twelve, but she watched her own Cêpan, one who was like a father to her, die in front of her. She was younger than I was, and no doubt more attached.

I turn to her and smile. "I am. Don't worry Ella." She relaxes.

"So I didn't need to be woken up?" A voice calls groggily from the other room. I can hear bed springs creaking, and I know Marina has gotten out of bed. I come out of the bathroom, passing by Ella. Marina is standing up and stretching, while Sarah is just sitting up, eyes blinking groggily. She sees me and half smiles with uncertainty. I sit down on the bed.

"Feeling better?"

"Lots. That was the first time I've slept in a real bed since… I'm not really sure."

"How long were you in there for?"

"What's today?" I tell her. Her eyes widen. "I was in there for three months, then. Oh my god, my parents. I have to call them." She gets out of bed and reaches for the phone. She starts to dial when I slowly lift it out of her hands with telekinesis.

"C'mon, Six!" She looks at me pleading.

"Sorry. No can do. The Mogs have an APB or look out or whatever for you. There's no one for the Numbers to call, but they know you're with us." She looks upset but I don't think anything of it really. It's a simple fact really, we can't take the risk. She'll have to come to grips to that. I turn to see Ella and Marina looking at me, questioningly.

"So what's to eat?" I ask.

* * *

We sit in the dining hall in the hotel we're in, sitting around, quietly eating, and making small talk when John and Nine waltz in. They're talking and loud, and everyone else in the room turns to look at them. They notice us in the corner and join us. Nine sits right between me and Ella, and he twists his chair around and straddles it. He reaches to Ella's plate and takes her sausage and eats it. Ella makes an indignant sound and smacks his arm. Marina and Nine laugh.

John slides into the chair next to Sarah and leans in a kisses her cheek. Seeing this fills me with jealousy. How is it fair that John falls in love with a human? He wasn't supposed to love a human, he couldn't. He was supposed to love a Loric. He was supposed to love-

John sees me looking at him and he blushes a bit. He tries to focus all his attention onto Sarah. I avoid eye contact with him, instead choosing to glare at my plate.

John seems to think that the Loric can only love once and forever. He only thinks that because of Henri, his Cêpan who only loved one person. I assume he wanted John to be like that, only once and forever.

Just probably not with a human.

Katarina told me of the men she has loved over the years when she was on Lorien. It doesn't make sense. Where does Sarah fit into this whole thing? I don't know. I guess we will have to wait and see. We ofinish up our meal, and head back to the girls' room.

"So guys, I think we should start to regroup and figure out our next step," John says. It's just like him, to take charge. It's such a natural position- What am I thinking? I must stop having these thoughts about him.

"I agree. I say our next step should be to take down Setrákus Ra." Nine says.

"Uh, Hello? How many Loric do you see here?" Marina says. "We're kinda short a few."

"So? We almost had him last time by ourselves."

"Tell us then how he managed to escape, hmm?" I say, looking straight at him. He looks down, his long black hair covering his face. He stays silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Marina's right, we need all of us."

"How are we supposed to find them?" Ella asks. "Crayton and I could barely find Marina."

Nine and Four share a look. "Well, we have the tablet." Four says.

"What tablet?" John reaches into his pocket and starts taking out items. His diamond blade, a gecko which scurries under the bed and emerges as Bernie Kosar, our resident Chimaera, who then jumps up next to Sarah, and finally this weird stone tablet thing.

"This tablet will tell us the exact location of every member of the Garde on earth." John explains, grabbing his laptop and plugging in the… Loric Tracer? That's a good name for it I think.

"I wonder if the Mogs have something like that," Marina says. "They just always seem to know where we are before we know where we're going."

"Maybe they can trace Loric energy."

"Here we are," John says, turning the tablet to face us. Five different colored dots pulsate on the West Coast. John taps one, and it centers in on it. Each dot has a different marker on it, ones that look strangely familiar.

"Are those the symbols on our pendants?" I ask.

I take out my pendant and stare at it. Yep. I was right. The symbol on my pendant matches the ash gray dot's sign on the iLoricTracer. I can see the other Loric studying their pendants. Marina's is the sea foam green, Ella's the fuchsia one, Nine's the jet black one, and John's is the ivory one.

"Where's the other two?" Marina asks. John zooms out and looks. Over the Atlantic, two more dots vibrate. One is silver, the other gold.

"Five and Eight are together?" Sarah asks.

"Apparently yes." Nine says.

"Where are they going?" Ella asks.

"My best guess would be the Caribbean," I say.

"Where's that?" Marina asks. Everyone turns and looks at her. "Don't blame me; I was in that orphanage for the past eleven years. I'm lucky I know where _Paris _is!"

"Below the United States." John says. "But which island?"

"I guess we'll have to wait to find out."

* * *

**Here it is. **

**Also, some maybe asking how Six, Ella, and Marina got to America without the teleporting power of the actual Eight. Well, I've decided that they investigated the Eight in India who everyone thought was Vishnu and it turned out that he was a fraud. So frightened he was by Six, he showed him the cave. Long story short, Crayton died, they used that teleporting stone that works for everyone. The end!**

**Next chapter will be Five's vision. **


	17. Chapter 17: Lost in Memories

**Chapter Seventeen: **_Lost in Memories_

_Five and Eight drift over trees, around mountains, above rivers, down into forests, and fly over oceans. They didn't resist the pull, letting whatever it was take them. Eventually they come upon a clearing, and they start to realize the pull was centered in this clearing. _

_They land, careful not to split their connection, in the meadow. Five and Eight take in their new surroundings, looking for what they were pulled from Earth to see. They see a large group of people celebrating. Wondering what they were doing, the twins walk timidly forward, daring not to speak to one another. As they pass people, not one person looks at them, not one acknowledges their presence among them. They walk through the crowd, never bumping into people, never breaking their hands apart. _

_Eight and Five come across a faction off the party, sitting at a picnic table. They come closer, listening to their conversations. Two elderly people, a man and a woman, were speaking urgently to a younger couple holding hands. They seem to look straight at Five and Eight, and in that moment they are recognized. It is their Cêpans, which means the elderly people are their grandparents. _

_A boy of about 16 approaches the picnic table, dragging along with him two younger kids, all three close enough in looks to be siblings. The twins' breaths catch in their throats, realizing that the sixteen year old must be their older brother. He has dark, blue eyes the color of the oceans and hair as dark as charcoal. He grins at his grandparents, and then acknowledges the two Cêpans with a nod. He brings forth his younger siblings, Five and Eight, to the Cêpans. The younger kids look up at the new people in fear. No, not in fear, but with speculation. They join hands, and stare at them. The older Loric stare back. The kids look at each other, then back to their new Cêpans, and reach their hands out to them to shake their hands. Each Cêpan lightly takes a hand and carefully shakes them, smiling a lot. _

_Suddenly, two odd looking creatures appear out of nowhere, running toward the kids at full speed. They jump on the kids and knock them down. The two Cêpans jump to their feet, looking panicked, but settle when they realize the three Garde were laughing, and the kids were giggling. The two things jump off the kids and sit, looking at the kids, tails thumping hard. They get up and giggle some more, petting the things on the heads like dogs._

_The grandparents smile hugely, and their grandmother claps her hands together in delight. She takes out a camera-esque thing, and makes the twins stand together. She takes the picture._

_Suddenly, the twins start to feel the pull again, but both are reluctant to leave this happy memory. Finally, the power is just too much for them to bear, and they succumb to it, allowing it to pull them away. _

_They go up in the air, but this time they stop moving, just floating in the air. They freeze, watching the movement below them, watching everything become a blur, the landscape changing until it returned to a little like how it was before. This time, it was just Eight and Five, a tad bit older, walking with their older brother, who looked to be around seventeen now. They float down until they are behind the trio, watching them. Their brother suddenly stops laughing and stiffens. He glances behind them, and the twins see his eyes widen in shock and fear. He scoops up the twins and starts to run fast until he is just a blur. They look at each other, and then turn to see what he ran from.  
_

_The Mogadorians. Piken. Krauls. _

_They are witnessing the doomsday of Lorien. _

_The Loric Twins start to make like their brother and run towards where he fled._

_They catch up to their brother, who has stop and is catching his breathe. The twins look at him in silent fear, wondering what to do. Their brother stands up again, and twists around. It's obvious that he hears them coming. They know what's going through his head. He knows that he can't make it with the twins. He looks at them, and it's clear he knows what's about to happen. He kneels, looking each in the eye. He kisses both of their heads, and speaks. It's the only thing that they can hear as it floats toward them, like a voice from a bottom of a well._

"_Run from here. Run to Grandma and Grandpa. Run and never look back." He stands up and faces away from them. Lightning starts to crackle through his finger tips. "Go!" The twins turn and flee, linking hands, surprisingly agile for ones so young. They disappear within seconds, never looking back. Their older brother's eyes start to water, but he shakes his head and blinks. _

_The first Mogadorian steps in front of him and is blasted with lightning. Over and over again, he hits the Mogadorians again and again, desperately trying to buy time for his younger siblings to survive. Luna and Cyrus knows that he is about to die, and try in vain to intervene, to use their powers to help their brother. It's no use, for they are reliving the past, which they cannot change. They watch, helpless, as their brother grows tired, the Mogs, piken, and krauls get closer and closer, until their brother just gives up and is overcome by the monsters. _

_Luna and Cyrus scream out, crying in grief for their brother and cursing the monsters that took him away. They start to sob, and abruptly, they feel a pushing sensation, which they gladly accept. They want more than anything to be away from here. They are pushed away from the ground, away from their brother, away from this horror, and away from this nightmare. _

* * *

**Yes, I made two chapters in one day. Yes I have a life.. maybe.**_  
_

**Sorry this is short. I'll try to make the next one longer.  
**

**Until we meet again.  
**


	18. Chapter 18: Emotional Commotion

**I'm going to renew the disclaimer. Why? Cuz I can.**

** I do not own the series Lorien Legacies. I had nothing to do with I am Number Four the movie. The idea for this fanfiction was because of the series by Pittacus Lore. **

_Chapter Eighteen:_ **Em****otional Commotion **_  
_

_**Eight**_

I felt tears leaking from my eyes as I sat immobile in the seat as Five and I stare into each other. He had a look of shock, and his own eyes were watering too as they faded back to the fake, ugly green that covers his eyes. I want nothing more to see his real eyes, the same shade as me, the same color as our brother.

"Cyrus…" I choke out. He nods.

"I know." He says. He reaches in and embraces me, which I return. We sit there for a few minutes, recovering, not even caring that we're receiving strange looks. I pull away from him, take a tissue out of my pocket, and start dabbing at my eyes. Nikki returns and her face a bit pale. She sits next to Cyrus with a groan.

"I hate flying," she grumbles. She notices our pained expressions. "What's going on?"

[**Don't tell her yet.**] Five says in my head. [_We don't know who's listening._] Good point. I was about to tell her when he spoke.

"Uh, a very touching news story was on." I gesture to the t.v. on the seat. It's off. "We, um, turned it off. We didn't want to watch anymore."

[**Smooth.**] Five says sarcastically.

[_Shut it._] I say.

"Ook?" Nikki says uncertainly. I give her a pointed look, trying to make a point. She sees that, but it's not going through. I raise my hand slightly and lightly touch Five's hand. Her eyebrows rise. "Oh, ok." She says, more certainly this time.

"I'm going to take a nap," I say to them. The vision had an emotional drain on me, and I suddenly feel exhausted. I turn away from Nikki and my brother and close my eyes. I hear those two talking quietly, but slowly it fades away until I can hear nothing but the roar of the plane.

My dreams are tortuous. I see the faces of the ones I love on Lorien: My grandmother, with her fierce, but ever-loving presence; My grandfather, a quiet man who spoke only in turn; My older brother, playing and teasing us as we play in our yard; I have a glimpse of my parents, smiling at me and holding my hands.

Then I see them dead. My brother in the woods, body torn to pieces, died with courage to save me and my twin. My grandparents, bodies lying across the grass, arms reached toward one another as if they tried to connect one last time before they died. Finally, my parents. I see them, their bodies twisted, looking towards the sky, their faces with the lingering fear and grimness in which they died. But I also see hope, already fading in their unblinking blue eyes. I instantly know they saw the ship in which the nine children escaped in. I know that they knew at least two of their children were safe.

I feel pressure on my hand and I look to my left. Cyrus is standing there, with his face expressionless.

[_Cyrus? How'd you get here?_] He slowly turns and looks at me. I see in his eyes he is hurting.

[**Our plane is landing_._**] He says, his voice subdued. [**Ian and Penny said I should wake you. I touched your hand, and well, here I am.**] He turns back to the bodies in front of us. [**Are these our parents?**] He asks, gesturing towards their bodies. I nod. He sighs in my head. [**And our grandparents?**] I nod again.

He looks at me, and I can see his eyes have shifted emotions. He looks fierce now, a fire burning behind his eyes. [**We can't let them win.**] He says.

[_I know._]

[**We have to win, for our brother, for our grandparents, for our mom and dad, for the dead Loric. For One, Two, Three. I will fight for them. But mostly, I will fight for you Luna.**] He says, urgently, like he may not be able to say it again. I'm somewhat startled.

[_I'll fight for you too._] I reply, surprised. He smiles, and then his shoulder moves a bit, and he turns toward it.

[_We need to get up?_] I ask. He nods. He looks back at me, and smiles. [**Want to see something cool?**] He asks. I shrug.

He closes his eyes tightly. Then he slowly forces his eyes open. I can see that his eyes are now gone, and in their place I see what he sees. He sees Nikki, Penny, and Ian, looking straight at him. Then he vanishes completely, his hand removed from mine.

I stand there alone for a few minutes longer looking at the bodies, and then I open my eyes back onto the plane.

* * *

_**Four**_

I sit down on the old mattress in my room. We are currently in Orlando, Florida, against my wishes. I hate being in big cities, a trait ingrained in me by Henri's constant saying: "It makes it harder for us to go unnoticed. But it makes it harder for them too."

Nine was all for it, but Six and I had our reservations. Marina agreed with Nine, but I think she had enough of small towns from being in that orphanage. Ella of course agreed with Marina. Sarah agreed with me and Six, but the others didn't think she really counted, seeing as she wasn't Loric. So we ended up here, waiting to see where Five and Eight land.

I take out the tablet, and plug it in to the laptop. It comes to life, blinking with multiple colors. I see my dot, along with the others. I see the gold and silver ones have landed.

"Six!" I call. "Where are you?" The door opens, but no one is there. The door closes, and Six appears, looking quite annoyed.

"John, you can't just go calling me Six. We don't know if they are here or not." She snaps.

"Would you prefer I call you Maren-Elizabeth?"

She glares at me a bit. "What do you want?"

'Five and Eight have landed." Her eyes brighten.

"Where?" She takes the tablet and studies it. "They're in Jamaica."

"Looks like we're going there now."

We gather everyone together to tell them the next plan.

"While we are in Jamaica, we think there should be a few rules." Six says. Nine looks at us, and rolls his eyes. "These rules are in place, _especially_ for Nine." He looks at us like we just kicked his puppy.

"One, we don't go anywhere alone."

"Two, We have to keep a look out for the last two. We have no idea what they look like, what their genders or Legacies are. Look for the scars and pendants." Six pauses. "Or their Legacies, if they use them in public."

"Three, Legacies are on an absolute use-if-necessary basis. And that means you can't use them to impress girls, Nine." I glare at him.

"Oh come on."

"They are right, Nine." Marina says.

"No one asked you." Nine snaps.

"Don't talk to her in that tone!" Ella snaps back.

"Why not? I can do what ever I want. No one is the leader here. And speaking of, how do we even know you are? I mean, it's almost impossible for you and Crayton to have come here on your rocket, if what I'm told is true."

Everyone goes silent, staring at Nine with astonishment. He defends himself. "Well, how do we? Sure, she has powers, but so do the Mogadorians."

"Did you just accuse Ella of being a Mogadorian?" Six says, her tone very dangerous.

"No. I'm asking how do we know if she's Loric. There are other life-sustaining planets in the Universe besides Earth, Mogadore, and Lorien. Maybe she's from-" He's stopped by a slap across his face. Marina stands in front of him; hand out, her face twisted in anger. Nine's head is to the side, and an outline of a hand is starting to form on his face. I'm taken aback. I thought for sure that Six was going to strike first.

"Don't you ever, ever, say that Ella isn't one of us again." She says, with her voice like a whip. "Ella and Crayton came to Earth, with Chimaeras, and saved my life. She has the Pendant, and the scars. She is Loric, whether or not you think so." She snarls. Ella looks past Marina at Nine, her eyes watering.

"Nine, I am Loric. Before coming here though, Crayton took us to another planet, a Loric-friendly one. We barely made it there. We were going to live there, and wait, but then the first scar came when I was four. I didn't know what it was, or who I was, but Crayton somehow managed to explain it to me. I remember being so angry at him. I think I said something along the lines of, even at a young age, 'Crayton, the others need us. We can't stay here and hide like cowards.' It made him realize that hiding here was a move of cowardice on his part, not strategy. He took us here, with the Chimaeras, as soon as he could. I landed here at five, seven years ago. We started to search for everyone as soon as possible. We went to Spain, and found the orphanage by accident. We figured it was the perfect place to hide one of the Numbers. It was." She sighs. Tears start to stream down her face. "I don't care if you believe me or not. It's the truth." She gets up, and leaves the room, her shoulders starting to shake with sobs.

Sarah touches my arm, and I look at her. "I'll go see if I can comfort her." She says quietly. She kisses my cheek, gets up and swiftly leaves the room, leaving me, a very angry Six and a furious Marina, and a defenseless Nine.

Six and Marina stare at Nine, who stares back unblinking. The silence is deafening.

"Alright, you guys have things to say, so say it." Nine says.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Six demands.

"I'm just saying, it's kind of suspicious."

"No, it isn't. She has the scars and the pendant for God's sake!" Marina seethes.

"She shows up on the tablet, does she not?" I ask.

"She does." He admits.

"That means she's Loric." Six says.

"Not necessarily. I mean, we have no idea how that tablet works."

"It shows all Garde currently on Earth. We got it from a Loric ally. Just admit you're wrong and apologize." I say, beginning to get angry with him.

"I don't think I will."

"What?!" Marina screeches.

"Again, I don't think I will. I don't do apologies."

Marina lunges at Nine, but I pull her back. She launches her telekinesis at him, and he goes flying against the wall. He stands up, clearly angry, and shoves telekinesis at Marina and me. Six steps in front and deflects it away from us. She raises her hand and holds him against the wall. He struggles, but he can't break free.

"Enough." Six's voice is cold. "We've had enough of your shit. You will apologize to Ella. You will apologize to everyone for being a huge ass. Do you understand me?" He stops and stares at us, angry. He slightly nods his head. "Good." She drops him, and Nine falls to the floor. She turns to me and Marina, who has since stopped trying to attack Nine. "Start packing, we need to leave now. I'll go tell Sarah and Ella." She leaves the room, and I nudge Marina to go with her. She does, glaring at Nine as she leaves the room. It just leaves me and Nine.

"Why don't you leave too?" He spits at me.

I shrug. "It's my room too. We're leaving. I need to pack." I walk over to my bureau and pull my chest out from it. I take my Loric chest and open it, placing the tablet inside. I grab my bad, and put my clothes inside. I turn back to Nine, who is just sitting with his back against the wall. "Start packing; we're going."

"No."

"No?" I turn to him, intrigued. "Why not?"

"I'm sick of people telling me what to do. I want to do what I want. And I want to be the hell away from all of you."

"Well, obviously you need someone to make your decisions for you because you're an absolute idiot. You are acting like a spoiled child. Surely, you must know that if you leave, you'll die. We won't be able to help you. You are not invincible. We need everyone to go back to Lorien. If you don't want to help Lorien and go back one day, I suggest you walk right out that door, right now." I point behind me toward the door. I stare at him. He drops his gaze. "That's what I thought. Now, get your shit together, and let's get moving."


	19. Chapter 19: Jamaica

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my characters. **

**Chapter Nineteen: **

_**Five **_

_**Jamaica**_

We got off the plane in the Norman Manley International Airport, and took at train into the Lucky Hill district. Penny tells us it has the smallest population of people in the area, just 750 people. We get into the town, and I believe her. It's a small, nice looking town. They probably picked it because it's so tiny.

When we pull up to our new home in our rented car, we see another, more expensive car is in the driveway.

"Who's that?" Nikki asks.

"The real estate agent's, probably." Ian replies.

A man come out of the house and walks up to us.

"Hello, I am Clive Montgomery." He says, shaking Ian's and Penny's hands.

"Hello, I am Dave Hardy, and this is my wife, Lori." Ian said, indicating Penny. They'd all agreed on fake names in front of other people. "These are our kids," He continued, "Our twins, Ares and Athena, and our oldest daughter, Heista."

"Ah, you must be from Greece," The man said smiling. "_Pó̱s í̱tan to taxídi sas_?" _How was your trip? _Ian's smile dropped off his face. Penny took over for him, patting his arm.

"_To taxídi mas í̱tan ypérocho , sas ef̱charistó̱ gia ti̱n eró̱ti̱si̱. Lypámai gia to sýzygó mou , allá eímai i̱ elli̱nikí̱. Den miloúse kathólou . Ta paidiá mou kánoun ." _She replied. _Our trip was wonderful, thank you for asking. I am sorry for my husband, but I am the Greek one. He does not speak any. My children do._

"_Geia sas" Hello. _All three of us replied. The man smiled, and then greeted us back. He glanced at Ian, and then continued in English.

"I am sure you'll love it here. Why don't I show you around?" The man offered. _What kind of husband doesn't know his own family's language?_ I almost jumped from surprise.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Ian said politely. _I should have had Five teach me the language. Stupid of me. _I saw my sister's eyebrows rise up.

[Five, can you hear them too?] Eight said in my head.

[I can. Remind me to teach Ian some of the language.] Luna stifled a giggle.

[I guess our telepathy isn't just the two of us. And that man is very rude.] I almost laughed out loud.

"Athena, Ares, c'mon. Let's check out the house." Nikki said, grabbing both of our arms and dragging us toward the house. Ian, Penny, and the agent already disappeared into the house. We followed along, giddy at the fact we discovered a new power.

_**Seven**_

As we dock in Jamaica, I can't help but think about the ships Adelina and I took when I was younger, and when Adelina still believed in our mission.

I think now that we were stowaways on one of those ships; we had to hid, and she never let me speak a word, not once in 3 hours. And when we docked, we had to wait until night, when mostly everyone was asleep.

We were slinking down the cabin hallways when a man's voice called out to us. "Stop!"

Adelina froze, and fear flashed in her eyes. She grabbed my hand and we fled, running fast. I heard the men's boots as they ran after us`.

"Stop!" The man yelled again.

We turned a corner, and I slammed into wall.

"Oompfh" The wall said. The wall man grabbed onto my shoulders and I screamed. Adelina started hitting him, screaming at him.

"Let her go!"

"Stop hitting me! I can help you." She paused mid-hit and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Let my daughter go and I will. If you don't I am not afraid to kill you." The man surrendered me.

"Come with me." He turned on his heel and moved quickly down the hall into a room. I looked at Adelina and she grasped my hand before taking me with her down the hall.

"Marina," Ella says, breaking into my thoughts. "We've docked. It's time to go." I nod, not looking at her, and pick up my chest. I walk out the door and I sense Ella walking behind me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Why are you so sad?" she asks. I pause in my step.

"I miss Adelina, is all." I say, with smile.

"That's okay, I miss Crayton too." I realized she saw the man she knew as her father crushed to death right before her eyes.

I put my Chest down by my feet as I turn to face Ella. I see tears starting to form in her eyes as she tries to blink them away. I kneel in front of her and pull her into a hug.

"Hey now, don't cry. It'll be ok."

"I miss him so much," she cries.

"It's okay to miss him. But do you know what I think?"

"Yes," she mumbles half-heartedly. I'm caught for a moment, before I realize she's joking.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. I think he's watching over you now, and he's with Adelina, Henri, Sandor, and Katarina, and they're all watching over us, making sure we'll be safe."

She sniffs and she pulls away. I take her hand and pick up my Chest as we walk to the loading dock.

_**Eight**_

I flop down on a chair once the man leaves. Finally. I was getting sick of his comments about Ian. _The man doesn't know his family's language? He's a disgrace. _And: _Why would she go for a man that doesn't care enough to learn her language? _I almost punched him in the face. Almost. But I kept myself in check.

But I may have made him trip down the steps on his way out. Maybe.

Cyrus comes clomping down the stairs wearing running clothes, and carrying his iPod. He pokes his head into the room I'm in and smiles when he sees I'm there.

"Hey Luna, I'm going for a run. Do you want to come with me?"

[Maybe we could practice our powers?] He adds.

"I'd love to." I get out of the chair and go pass him to the room I'm sharing with Nikki. She's sitting on the bed, reading a book. She glances at me as I walk into the room and search for my running clothes.

"Where you going?"

"Out running with Five."

"Cool, can I come? I haven't been running in few days."

"Well, it's going to be more of a-" I begin, but Cyrus's voice cuts me off.

"Yeah, sure she can. If she can keep up."

[I think Ian and Penny would like some "alone" time, if you catch my drift.] I catch some of his underlying grossed out feeling, and I share mine too.

"Alright, get dressed." I say to Nikki. She jumps out of the bed and pretty soon we are walking out the door. Five's in the yard doing stretches.

I hear Nikki's voice catch a bit and her thoughts. _He sure looks good._

I look at her. She sees me out of the corner of her eyes. "What?"

I shake my head. "Nothing." I turn back to Cyrus and see he's already done and waiting patiently.

"Come on guys." He turns and walks into the surrounding forest, away from the road.

Nikki looks at me in confusion.

"We aren't running along the road?"

"We can't. People will see us?" I reply.

"What's so weird about three people running?"

"Well, when two of them are running faster than a speeding car, then that's when it gets somewhat weird."

"Oh, you guys are… Maybe I shouldn't come." She turns to head back into the house. I grab her arm.

"No, no. Trust me. You want to come with us." I turn to face the woods. "Hop on my back."

"Wouldn't I just slow you down?"

"Supernatural strength, remember?" She accepts this and climbs onto my back. I start walking toward the woods. I pass the first layer of trees, then the second, then the third, and that's when I start to run. I start a bit slower at first, but then I push it to 20 miles per hour. Then 30. Then 40. And then 45. I feel Nikki's nails dig into my skin.

[Five? Where are you?] I cast my thoughts out to Cyrus as I dodge a tree.

[Run a bit more and you'll come to the clearing I'm in.] He answers back.

I try to kick it up a bit more to 50, and soon I burst into a clearing. I slow down gradually, as to not kill Nikki. I come to a complete stop, and wait for Nikki to climb down. She doesn't.

"Nikki, you can get down now." I look back at her. Her eyes are tightly closed. I sigh, then reach up and peel her arms from around my skin. She gets off my back, and then sits down, her eyes still tightly closed.

"You gonna open your eyes?"

"I will once I can hear properly." I nod at that, and then glance around. Surprisingly, I can't see Five.

"Five? You here?" I call out.

[I am. But I think the best way to practice is to fight!] I hear him drop down behind me and barely have time to duck before his arm swings around. I turn and blast my telekinesis up at him. He flies backward, but he does a flip and lands nimbly on his feet.

"Good reaction time." He says. He jumps up and punches the ground, sending shockwaves toward me. I gather the air around me under my feet and propel myself twenty feet into the air. I take the water in the air and send myself toward him in a spike of ice.

He throws up a wall of fire and my ice melts. I keep falling toward him, but I have lost control of my movements. I fall on him, and take him to the ground with me. The air leaves both of our lungs, and I roll off him while we gasp for breath. His gasps slowly start to subside, and then he starts to crack up laughing. I join him, and together we laugh until tears are streaming down our faces. Once we've calmed down enough to breathe normally, we get up and start again, fighting with Nikki keeping score of who won each round. Pretty soon, the sky begins to darken as the sun begins it's daily descent.

"I think we should go home bow. Penny and Ian will be expecting us back soon."

[Your turn to carry Nikki.]

[What, you can't handle her?] He teases.

[Haha. Very funny.]

"Get on my back Nikki." Cyrus says. She climbs on his back without hesitation, which does not go unnoticed by me. "Let's go."

We start to walk, then slowly start to move faster and faster until the world starts to blur and the noises from the animals in the trees turn into one long droning noise. We make it back to the house in record time. Nikki jumps off my brother's back and then we start to walk toward the front of the house.

When it exploded.


	20. Help

**Hi.**

**I have writers block. I really cannot write anymore. I've tried and tried and tried. But it all comes out, if you excuse the term, like shit. I am out of ideas. Literally, I despise the stuff I'm writing. **

**So this is where I ask you guys for help. If you have any ideas, message me, help me, inspire me! I really could use it. **

**I'm sorry that I have nothing. But I need help. Ideas, any at all, would be so helpful. I never expected for the story to go on this long, I only thought it'd be about 10 chapters at the most, but now it's almost double that.**

**Also, if you don't like something that happened in a earlier chapter, tell me and I'll fix it.**

**Don't like a character? Tell me. I'll fix it. **

**So, in short, HELP! :( **

**Thanks,**

**American14Writer.**


End file.
